Ayane Returns
by Pieces of Red
Summary: Ayane Yano returns to her hometown after three years away at Tokyo university. She comes home to find a job and live her life the fullest. Pin, her former teacher can help her with both goals... A PinxAyane fanfic!
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kimi ni Todoke ;_;

**Main pairing:** AyanexPin

Hello, it's my second fanfic with Pin and Ayane pairing, but this time, the story takes place before they became a real couple (in my fanfictions of course, nothing is sure with the manga, but we can still dream, right?).

It's a multi-chapters fic this time, so I hope it will turn out well.

Enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

**AYANE RETURNS**

.

**Chapter 1: Coming home**

.

.

.

.

"I'm back."

A young woman with long chestnut hair breathed out in the cold air as the train doors opened.

"Train station! Please get down before the doors close!" The station manager shouted to the passengers from the platform.

She got down from the train and made her single suitcase roll behind her, her purse secured on one shoulder while the other carried a big black bag.

It was hard to walk in the snow with her high heels and luggage but she still managed to make her way to her old house. She knocked on the front door and wasn't surprised to come face to face with an older version of herself, minus the short black hair.

"Ayane." Her mother simply said with a smile.

"Mom... I'm home." The young woman said, smiling back.

"Welcome back." Mrs Yano said, taking the big black back from her daughter's shoulder. "Come in, it's cold outside."

The mother and daughter went back inside and Ayane closed the front door behind her.

"So, how was your trip?" Mrs Yano asked.

"It was long, and boring." Ayane said, making a face.

Her mother chuckled and carressed her hair gently. Ayane blushed, not used to her mother's affectionate gesture.

"You probably won't believe me if I tell you but... I missed you." She said, amused by her daugther reaction.

"Mom..." She said with a blush. "I... I missed you too."

The older woman smiled and hugged her daugther for a few seconds before letting go. Ayane smiled too and went to her old room with her luggage. She put them down next to her desk.

"I didn't change a thing." Mrs Yano said, watching her daughter from the door frame.

Ayane looked around the room, seeing her bed with nice red covers and some plushies, the wooden desk with a little white lamp, books and pencilcase. It really hadn't change at all. The young woman let a big smile bloom on her lips.

_She was home._

.

...

.

"It was so lonely over there, I had some fun and met a few friends but still..." Ayane and her mother were comfortably sitting in the living room, eating dinner.

"You missed your friends..." Her mother finished, drinking some water.

"Yeah..." Ayane said with a smile. "And you, and home too. I never thought I was so attached to this town..." She added with a laugh.

Her mother smiled.

"Oh that's right." Mrs Yano said, suddenly remembering something. "Your teacher, well former teacher gave me his number, he asked you to call when you get home."

"W-what?!" The younger woman exclaimed as she stood up abrubtly, making her chair fall in a loud noise. "Wha-why did he do that?!"

"I talked to him about your wish to become a teacher at your old school..." Her mother trailed out looking curiously at her daughter.

"O-oh..." Ayane whispered, all tension leaving her body, yet feeling her cheeks burn.

The older black haired woman just stared at her daughter's blushing face but decided to not tease her.

"We met by chance and he agreed to talk with you about that, he gave me his number so you could call him."

"Then I-I'll call tomorrow... I-I'm tired..." Ayane said, feeling her whole face blush and her heart beating loudly.

_That gave me a shock...Talking about him suddenly... _the young woman thought.

_I wonder how he's doing... I-I mean, how everybody is! _She quickly reasoned as she lifted her chair from the ground and sat back on it.

"I should go see Chizuru tomorrow, she told me she was working at Ryuu's father's restaurant." Ayane said to break the tension.

They finished dinning while talking about her future career as a teacher, university and Tokyo.

Mrs Yano was wondering why her daughter insisted for teaching there, when she could go wherever she wanted. She had decided to fly with her own wings, but still came back home when she go the chance... The older woman smiled a little, feeling that her old teacher also had something to do with her decision.

Ayane then went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Her mother came to kiss her goodnight before she went upstairs to sleep. It was already late.

The young woman now wondered why she had that kind of reaction. Why did she think he wanted to see her...

She blushed at the thought and furiously scrubbed a plate. It must be because of her return, everything was so familiar, so comforting, she must have let these old feelings come to the surface.

Ayane sighed loudly and finished her task, trying to not remember his tall and slightly muscular body, his big hands, stupid expressions and... his face when he looked serious, or when his hair were down. She blushed once again and quickly went upstairs to her room.

She changed into an old pajama and laid under her covers, smelling the cotton detergent scent on the covers with a smile. Her mother must have prepared fresh covers for her return.

Ayane turned on her side, thinking of Pin. She'd call him tomorrow... she wondered how she'd react upon hearing his deep voice and her blush deepened. She'll also have to call Chizuru to tell her she was back. _Tomorrow... she'd call both of them... _she thought, sleep slowly taking over her.

That night, Ayane slept peacefully for the first time in long months.

"Ayane!" Her mother called from the door. "I'm leaving, make sure to call your teacher!" She added before going downstairs.

"Hmm..." Ayane slowly turned around on her back, long eyelashes fluttering as she opened her eyes.

She sat up and turned her face to her mobile on the table next to her bed, she took it and looked at the time.

_Seven o'clock._

She groaned and fell back on the bed. She wanted to sleep a little more but she had to call Pin before classes started.

Ayane finally got up and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower to wake up and went downstairs to prepare some breakfast and was surprised to find miso soup on the stove, rice in the rice-cooker and vegetables tempuras. She smiled at the thought her mother must really have been happy she was back.

_Maybe she was feeling lonely too, while I was in Tokyo, _Ayane thought almost guiltily.

She ate a little and noticed two notes on the table. She recognized her mother's handwriting and read her note first.

_'That's your teacher's number_

_don't forget to call him_

_Mum'_

She chocked on her soup, coughing a little.

"That's right... classes will certainly start soon." Ayane then whispered, taking out her mobile and dialing the number on the note next to her mother's.

_That's his handwriting... _the young woman thought with a blush.

Ayane inhaled deeply and pushed the call button. She put the mobile to her ear and waited. The tone rang once. Twice. And the phone was answered at the third one.

_**"Hello?..." **_

A deep voice asked on the other side of the line and Ayane held her breath. She felt her heart beating faster in her ribcage, her face blushing and butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

_**"Hello?"**_ The manly voice started to sound irritated. **"Oi! Listen, if it's a prank I know a powerful witch who will curse you!"**

_Was he talking about Sakiko? _A drop of sweat fell down on her head. (Well, manga-style of course.)

She could perfectly see the kind of face he was making right now, his stupid expression and the vein at his temple.

"It's me." She said quickly, biting her lip.

_**"Huh?" **_

There was a silence and then Pin exclaimed.

_**"What the... Like hell I can tell who it is! Oh-are you the girl from the other night?! Because you sure took your time to cal-"**_

"It's Yano! Yano Ayane, you stupid Pin!" The young woman shouted in anger.

_That guy! Still hitting on girls at his age! _She thought, surprising herself by the violent jealousy she felt.

_**"Yano?" **_His voice sounded surprised and he seemed like he wanted to say something but decided against it and stayed silent for a few seconds. Finally he started to talk again._** "You came back?"**_

"Y-yeah... last night..." She said, calmed by his now serious tone.

_**"Why didn't you call, I would have come to get you." **_He said.

"Wh-why would you do that?!" Ayane exclaimed in embarrassement.

_**"Well, when I saw your mother, she said you wanted to come back and become a teacher at school, so I thought we could have gone to eat something and talk about it." **_Pin reasoned. _**"If you want, we can do that after class today."**_

Ayane couldn't reply right away, too shocked by his proposition, and more so by her own feelings. She was floating with the thought she'd see him today.

"Hm... okay..." She whispered, unconciously combing her hair with her free hand.

_**"I'll be leaving school at seven o'clock because of the club activities, then I'll come to get y-"**_

"No!" Ayane exclaimed. "I-I'll come to school, I'll wait at the entrance..." She added in a lower tone.

_**"Oh okay, no problem." **_Pin said, sliding a hand through his redish bangs._** "But if it's snowing, maybe I'll finish earlier..."**_

"Hm, it's okay." Ayane nodded on the other side of the line, playing with a long brown bang. "I'll wait for you..."

Pin felt his heart skip a beat at her words and replied in a quieter tone.

_**"Alright, see you later then." **_

"Later." Ayane whispered before hanging up.

Pin looked at his phone and put it back in his jeans pocket. Her voice sounded more mature than before. _She must have become a real beauty... _he thought before preparing to class.

Ayane looked at the screen of her phone and registered his phone number with warm cheeks.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please tell me if my grammar is correct or not, I'm not quite sure since english isn't my native language. If you can help me, feel free to tell me. Have a nice day :D


	2. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer:** Noooo! I do not own Kimi ni Todokeeee!

**Main pairing:** AyanexPin. Because! :D

Hi! It's the second chapter, Ayane and Pin meet again after three years. Ayane had decided to stay in Tokyo while she went to university so she didn't come back to her hometown since High School graduation.

Well, that's all.

Enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

**AYANE RETURNS**

.

**Chapter 2: Meeting again**

.

.

.

.

It didn't snow that day but the snow from the previous week was still there, covering the houses roofs and streets.

In front of the school entrance, Ayane was already waiting. She'd arrived twenty minutes ago and was looking at the students leaving after club activities. The boys were watching her with interest and she turned her face away, irritated at Pin for making her wait here in the cold and under the stares of hormonal male teenagers.

_And he was late!_

Ayane looked inside from the entrance and saw a tall man cooly making his way to her. She felt her face burn when she recognized him.

It was Pin. The same old Pin with a scarf around his neck and a ridiculous jersey jacket, his wild redish hair standing on his head and manly body.

She quickly combed her long hair with her gloved hands and took a deep breath to calm down her fast beating heart. She also looked down at her own attire, wondering if it was okay. Ayane had chosen a pair of greyish skinny jeans, black boots, a long white sleeved pullover hugging her bossom and waist with a low 'V' collar, a black coat with military buttons, and a white wooven scarf.

His steps were getting closer and Ayane closed her eyes in apprehension. His big hand patted her shoulder and she slowly turned around, making her former teacher's heart beat faster.

If Pin thought she was very attractive before, now she was breathtaking.

Her light brown hair were so long now they reached her waist in waves with her eternal fringe hiding her forehead. Her make-up was light, with rasberry lipstick, and black mascara. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold and Pin wondered for a second if it was because of him.

"H-hi." She said in a small voice and he smirked.

"Hello." He said simply eyeing her up and down in appreciation. "Did you wait long?"

"Y-yeah I did!" Ayane exclaimed in fake irritation as she turned her face away to hide her blush. "Either way, where are we going?..."

"It's a surprise." Pin said, lifting his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

.

...

.

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru exclaimed, running to her old friend. "Pin told us you were back! I'm so happy!" She said, hugging Ayane tightly.

"Chizuru!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend back.

Chizuru's hair were reaching her shoulders, she was wearing a black apron and T-shirt hugging her slender upper body with low cut jeans.

"You look great Chizuru."

"Why... thanks!" Chizuru said with a slight blush. "And it's so good to see you!" She added, releasing her to look at her. "Wow, you sure became even more beautiful."

"Stop it..." Ayane said, her eyes falling on Pin who was already sitting at a small table near the counter.

He caught her eyes and smirked. The brown haired woman blushed and looked away.

"I'm glad to see you too, it feels so good to be back." Ayane said, sitting in front of Pin accross the table.

"Yeah, nothing's better than home, right?" Chizuru said, preparing the chopsticks and glasses for the two. "Sorry, I can't eat with you, I need to work, but let's meet tomorrow, I'll ask Ryu's father."

"Okay, I have a lot of things to talk about with you." Ayane nodded, feeling Pin's eyes on her as she took off her coat and put it on the back of her chair.

His stare was burning her skin through her clothing. She felt hot, embarrassed but above all, very flattered by his attention.

"A-and I want to walk around, I missed our town." Ayane added as Chizuru smirked.

"Okay, let's meet tomorrow then." She said before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Kazuhishi!" Ryu's father came behind the counter to greet them. "Wow, who's that beautiful lady?" He asked, making Ayane blush.

"I-I'm Chizu's friend, Yano Ayane." She said, looking down in embarrassement.

"No way! You're even more beautiful than before, you're a real woman now!" The older man exclaimed.

"T-thank you." Ayane whispered, looking at Pin.

He just smirked before looking back at the man.

"I want beef ramen old man." Pin said and turned back to Ayane. "And you?"

"I... hm shrimp tempuras and vegetables ramen." She said, blushing at Pin's attention.

"Alright! Chizuru, I'm preparing one beef and shrimp tempuras ramens!" Ryu's father said.

"Okay!" Chizuru said as she went out of the kitchen to greet new customers. "Welcome!"

Pin was staring at Ayane's attire and face, noticing how she blushed and looked over at him for a few seconds before turning away each time. He smirked at her actions, finding it incredibly cute. _And she was beautiful..._ he thought, not ashame of it one bit.

"So, your mother told me you wanted to become a teacher at our school?" Pin asked.

"Yes, so I wanted to know how you could help me." Ayane said, glad he broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Of course. They'll be surprised to see you back though..." The red haired man said with an amused expression. "Why do you want to work here anyway?"

"B-because I know the school and I-I was a student here and... and I want to be near my family too..." The young woman said, swearing internally at her stuttering and burning face.

"That's all?" Pin asked, lifting one eyebrow in wonder.

"Yeah, so what, I can go wherever I want and I want to work here." Ayane said, slightly irritated.

"That's your own decision?"

"Of course it is!" Ayane exclaimed.

Pin smirk widened at her serious face.

"Alright, that's good then." He said, while patting her head.

She slapped his hand away in irritation which only made him laugh. _She wasn't a little kid!_

"Ah, the ramen!" Pin exclaimed as Chizuru put a large fuming bowl in front of him.

"Here's yours Aya-chi." The tall woman said gently as he put her bowl in front of her.

"T-thanks Chizuru." Ayane said, glad for the diversion.

"Hope you'll like it." Chizu smirked and went back to take other orders.

"It's delicious." Ayane said after the first bite.

Beside her, Pin was litterally devouring his noodles, making her cringe in disgust.

"You really have no manners..." She said to irritate him.

"What?" He said, looking at her with sauce stock around his mouth.

"Gross..." Ayane said, huffing at him.

"Oi, it's ramen, what did you expect?" Pin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, look at me, am I eating like a pig?"

"Who's the pig?!" The tall man shouted, making small bits of food fly around.

"Ew Pin!" Ayane exclaimed, hiding her face behind her handcherkief.

"What?" He said with a teasing smirk.

She was so fun to play with.

"Stop that, it's so disgusting..." Ayane said, looking away with a pout.

_Cute... _Pin thought again for the nth time today.

"Well, back to business..." The young woman said. "I need to fill papers right, I already was in training for a few weeks so it shouldn't be needed here?"

"Wow, not so fast, first you have to convince the director and principal. Then if t goes well, they can take you in class for a short period with another teacher, and then you can work with your own class to teach your own courses." Pin said.

"Oh, and with who?" Ayane asked in curiosity, her heart beating faster as an idea made its way to her mind.

"Me of course." Pin smirked at her reaction, she blushed hard.

"Wh-why you?!" Ayane exclaimed.

"I was your homeroom teacher, I know you better than the others." He simply said, eating his ramen again.

"I guess that makes sense..." The young woman mumbled, feeling secretly happy at the prospect.

"Alright, I'll talk about you tomorrow in the teachers lounge, then if they agree, you can come to school with me." Pin explained.

"Okay..." Ayane whispered, eating her own ramen. "It's really delicious..." She said.

"Yeah, the old man knows his stuff." Pin chuckled, finishing his bowl. "Another one please!"

"How much will you eat?" Ayane asked in half disgust.

"I'm a sportive man you know, I need to eat a lot." The tall man reasoned. "And chicken dumplings!"

"Chizu!" Ayane called her friend who came to their table.

"Yeah, I heard him, who wouldn't?" Chizuru said, glaring at the man.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at his other former student.

"Beef noodles and chicken dumplings." She ignored him and wrote the order down. "And you Aya-chi?" Chizuru asked, turning to her friend.

"Oh I think I'll take some beer, I need a drink." Ayane said, looking at her former teacher in defiance.

"No alcohol for little kids." He said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not a little kid!" Ayane shouted, hitting the table with her fist and bending over the table to glare at Pin.

He bent to her level and smirked.

"I said... no alcohol for little kids." He simply said, his smirk widening.

"Chizuru! I want a beer, not make that three!" Ayane glared intensely at her former teacher.

"A-are you sure you should drink that much?" Chizuru asked in worry.

"Yes! Let's show Mister Pin how women drink!"

"What woman?" He said, unnerving her even more.

"Five beers Chizu!"

"You're on!" Pin shouted. "Bring five for me too!"

.

Two hours later...

.

"Aya-chi..." Chizuru said, looking at her drunk friend.

"I... hic... I wo-on..." Ayane mumbled, half laying on the table.

"No, I won, look, not a single person here could say I'm drunk." Pin proudly exclaimed, looking perfectly normal, if it wasn't for the heavy alcohol smell and pink cheeks.

"Now now... I need to take her home..." Chizuru said, shaking her head from left to right.

"Chizu-chan, I still need you here." Ryu's father said, a little embarrassed he couldn't let her go in the middle of service to help her friend.

"It's okay, I'll take her home." Pin said as he stood up, putting money on the counter.

"Err... I don't think you're in a state to..." Chizuru didn't need to finish. "Oh."

Pin had put Ayane's coat on her and closed it before wrapping her white scarf around her neck. He then managed to put on his jersey jacket and scarf. Finally, the tall man crouched in front of her and motioned for her to climb on his back.

"Pin you... pervert..." Ayane mumbled drunkly.

"Why you-stupid woman! Get on already!" Pin shouted with red cheeks.

"Alri... ght..." Ayane let herself fall down on his back, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as he supported her thighs when she also wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Argh... don't squeeze so much..." Pin managed to breath out as Ayane squeezed his neck.

Ayane released her grip a little and rubbed her cheek against his own, making her former teacher blush once again.

"A-alright, that's better." Pin mumbled.

"Are you sure Aya-chi?" Chizuru asked her friend again, not really sure the other woman would be happy about Pin bringing her home when she'd sober up.

"Yeah... let... him..." Ayane mumbled against Pin's ear, her warm breath making him shiver pleasantly.

"Up we go." The tall red haired man said as he stood up before nodding at Chizuru. "We're going! Thanks for the food!"

"See you later Kazuhishi!" Ryu's father shouted from behind the counter. "And goodbye young lady!"

"Hmm..." Ayane sighed and nodded her head drunkily in reply.

They exited the restaurant together.

"Will they be okay?" Chizuru worriedly asked once again.

"Yeah, don't worry Chizu-chan, Kazuishi knows better than to do something stupid." Ryu's father said to reassure her.

"Well... it's still that Pin..." The young woman replied.

"Trust me, that guy knows perfectly how to control himself in that kind of situation. He's not the kind of man who'd take advantage of a woman in that state."

"You're probably right..." Chizuru said, looking outside as the snow started to fall.

.

...

.

"You're super heavy you know..." Pin complained once again as they reached the corner of the street.

"I'm cold..." Ayane mumbled, wrapping her arms and legs tighter around his slender yet muscular body.

A cold wind was blowing in the trees.

"And now it's snowing, just great..." The tall man said, looking at the small snoflakes falling around them.

"Hmm!" Ayane protested, rubbing her cheek against Pin's to warm herself up.

"D-don't do that stupid!" Pin exclaimed, blushing at her action. "And we need to hurry, looks like it's going to snow harder."

Just as the words left his lips, the snow started to fall faster and the wind sped up.

"Shit! Just my luck!" Pin shouted, trying to walk faster.

"Pin!" Ayane shouted in his ear, her voice covered by the howly wind. "I'm cold!"

"I know, baka!" He replied, his grip tightening around her thighs as he walked with more and more difficulty. "Shit, it's going to be faster to go to my house!" He shouted so she could hear him above the wind.

"Hurry t-then!" Ayane shouted back in his ear.

"Okay!" Pin shouted.

They walked in the storm for a few minutes before reaching his flat.

"I'm back!" He called out as usual when he set foot inside.

"Is there some-one?!" Ayane exclaimed on his back.

"Of course not!" Pin shouted with a red face. "That's just what you say when you go home, right? Tche, kids these days..."

"I'm not a kid!" Ayane shouted for the third time today.

"Yeah yeah..." The tall man said with no conviction as he walked to his living room's couch.

He put Ayane down gently and took off his soaked jacket and scarf, putting them on his shoulder. He walked to her side and crouched in front of her.

"You're going to wet my couch with that coat on." Pin said, unbuttoning her soaked coat and scarf to take them off her while she mumbled incoherently.

He then hung up both their coats and went back to the couch, finding the young woman exactly where he left her.

"Come on." He whispered, crouching in front of her once again to take off her boots and his own snickers, putting them down beside the front door.

Then he managed to lift her up in his arms and brought her to his room. He put her down gently on his bed and she moaned as she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him close to her.

"Pin..." She whispered with blushing cheeks and nose.

He looked into her eyes and noticed how they were blurried because of the alcohol. He sighed and gently pried her arms off him.

"I'm gonna give you something to wear, and I'll call your mother, she must be worried." Pin said as he walked to his closet, searching for something. "There, that's perfect." He said, taking out a long sleeved top with dragons printed on it and boxers from his drawer.

He then walked back to his bed and found Ayane stretching herself, her back arching sensually, her long wet hair spread in waves around her head and upper body. She was so beautiful. Pin coughed and walked to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey... wake up, you have to change..." The tall man whispered.

"Hmm... no..." Ayane simply moaned, turning away from him.

"Come on, you'll catch a cold if you sleep like that, your clothes are wet." Pin insisted, shaking her.

"D-do it then..." The young woman said in a pout, turning back to him and lifting her arms above her head, still arching her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pin said with a blush.

_Why did she have to be so inviting and sexy?! _

"Come on Yano, I'm not going to change you."

"Why?..." Ayane sulked, pouting her painted lips.

"B-because..." Pin replied in embarrassement. "You're a girl and... I'm a man so there's no way I'm changing you."

"No you do it!" She suddenly exclaimed like a sulking brat.

"I said no."

"Do it!"

"No."

"Huuh... t-that's because you don't like me!" She shouted as tears filled her eyes.

"Eh?!" Pin shouted in surprise. "Why the hell are you crying?!"

"Because you think I'm ugly!" Ayane started sobbing, big tears rolling down her red cheeks.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"No I don't baka! How can anyone find you ugly?!" Pin shouted back at her, feeling his own cheeks burn. "You're a very very beautiful and attractive woman! And if you weren't so drunk, I would already have ripped your clothes off!"

He realized the implication of his words too late and clamped his hands on his mouth, looking with wide eyes at the woman in front of him. She was blushing madly now, almost sobered up and was gaping at him.

"Really?..." She asked with a very cute expression.

"Y-yeah..." Pin answered, letting his hands fall to his sides.

He had already said the words so there was no point denying it.

"Really... really?" Ayane asked, walking to him on all four, showing her a very nice view with her 'V' collar.

"Yeah, now change." He said, looking away from her desirable body and position.

"You do it..." The young woman whispered shyly, looking up at him.

"N-no!" Pin shouted in embarrassement.

He stopped protesting when her lips started to tremble again and her eyes filled back with tears.

"A-alright, but don't say it's my fault!" Pin shouted, pushing her back on the bed and grabbing the hem of her pullover to pull it up.

Ayane lifted her arms so he could easily slide the article of clothing off her. She was half naked except for her bra and pants she was wearing. She blushed madly as Pin looked at her with burning eyes. He shook his head and quickly put his long sleeved top on her head, making her pass her arms through the holes of the sleeves and put it on. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped her skinny jeans to slide them off her long legs. He also took her socks off and finally slipped his boxers on her legs. But she had to get up so he could lift it to her hips and in result she grabbed his shoulders and kneeled between his legs as he slowly put the garment up to rest on her hips.

His hands stilled, pressed to the fabric and some of her skin.

_Her soft, warm skin... _Pin thought as his fingers pressed slighly into her flesh.

Ayane looked down at him with intense eyes, blurried by the alcohol but full of desire. His hair were down because of the melted snow, the bangs matting to his forehead, nose and temples. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Pin..." She whispered, the warm breath hitting his lips.

"Yano..." The red haired man breathed out, his eyes almost closed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face closer to his. Pin was almost ready to give in when he remembered that she was drunk. He put his forehead against her collarbone and stayed still for a few seconds, trying to calm his fast beating heart.

_He was a full grown and healthy man dammit!_

"Pin..." Ayane breathed out above him, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Another time." Pin said, gently rubbing her sides and back with his hands. "I promise, but not now." He added, inhaling her scent deeply.

"B-but..." She weakly protested, the alcohol making her sleepy.

"Let's wait." Pin whispered, kneeling up on the bed to make her lay down on the mattress.

He slipped the covers from under her and covered her tempting body. Ayane moaned softly and he kissed her forehead with a tenderness he didn't know he possessed.

"Sleep well... we'll talk about this later..." The tall man whispered as he gently carressed her hair.

"Pin..." The young woman moaned before falling into a deep sleep, his familiar and comforting scent all around her.

He smiled and turned off the light, leaving the room with his own change of clothing. When he was outside the room, he passed a hand through his wet hair. It was the first time in his life he'd wanted a woman so much.

"I'm screwed..." He whispered before walking away to his bathroom.

He really needed a cold shower.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**


	3. Hangover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kimi ni Todoke!

**Main pairing:** AyanexPin

Yo! This is the third chapter. Thank you very much for your review **lazyTruck**, I'm really happy for your comments, I want to read more AyanexPin fics too, and I hope the author will give us a little something before she ends the manga, like special chapters or something, or maybe even time skip, we never know.

Well, thanks to you I tried to post another chapter faster!

Following from last chapter, Ayane wakes up at Pin's appartement, with a major hangover.

Enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

**AYANE RETURNS**

.

**Chapter 3: Hangover**

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ayane woke up with a violent headache. She moaned in pain and tried to open her eyes, watching around her with blurry vision. She felt horrible.

"Ah..." Ayane closed her eyes as the light of the room was switched on. "No mum..." She mumbled, turning on her side with a groan, holding her head with both hands.

"Oi, wake up Yano." A deep voice said, a weight pressing onto the mattress as the person sat down beside her on the bed.

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up abruptly, regretting it immediately as a strike of pain flashed through her skull. She fell back on the bed, rolling herself into a little ball.

Pin felt bad for her, he already took an aspirin so his hangover had subsided. He gently caressed her hair and bent over her.

"Hey..." He whispered, pushing her long bangs out of her face. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Ayane was in too much pain to panick and let Pin sat her up and help her drink a glass of water with a an effervecent aspirin. She drank it all and made a disgusted face.

"It's horrible..." She mumbled, letting Pin lay her back down on his bed.

"Don't worry." He said, gently caressing her hair again. "It will soon take effect."

Ayane looked up at him. He had changed in a white long sleeved top with a dragon's head and black pants. His hair were up as usual and he looked gentle. A slight blush still made its way to her cheeks as he gently caressed her hair and cheek.

"Do you want to eat a little?" He asked, his hand leaving her face as he stood up.

"Hmm... maybe later..." Ayane whispered, already missing his warmth.

"Okay." Pin said. "When you feel better, take a shower and then come to the kitchen. I left some breakfast on the table if you want." He looked at her with a small smile. "I need to go to school now, you can stay as long as you like. Just close the door behind you if you go out, I'll call you later."

Ayane looked at his back as he went out of the room. He was unexpectedly kind when he wanted too.

_No... _she smiled. _He's always been kind... in his own way._

Ayane slowly closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her once again. Pin put on his coat and went out, closing the door behind him. As he made his way to school, the red haired man thought of his behaviour.

How come she'd made him act so gently?... Well, not that he wasn't a nice person but... to be so tender and caring wasn't how he usually acted. He pondered on how she also acted last night. She'd made advances, didn't she? As much as he'd wanted to give in to her, he was definitively not the kind of man to take advantage of a drunk woman.

_A woman... _Pin thought.

She was indeed a woman now. An adult and very attractive woman...

He had thought about that a lot but she really was more beautiful than before. And he was surprised she reacted to him that way. He could be pretty stupid or dense, but he didn't miss the way she'd looked at him, or the way she'd blushed at his words or actions. Also, wanting him to change her clothes himself, to cry when he wouldn't and be happy he did, it didn't seem like her at all.

_They'd almost kissed too... _Pin blushed slightly.

Yano wanted him. It was as clear as day. Of course he wanted her too and really had to hold back the night before. Okay, maybe he had already gone past his teacher's duty in the past, but at that time he wasn't as weak to her beauty as he was now.

It was her lack of confidence that'd made him angry. She was even waiting for him to decide her future for her. The truth is that he'd truly, deeply believed in her, in her independancy, her strength. She was a very capable woman that didn't need anyone to succeed, he was convinced of that then, even if she didn't believe in herself. After all, he'd observed her for three years...

Pin smiled.

As a teacher, he felt proud to see how she'd became so confident, chose to leave her family and hometown to discover new horizons. She did what she wanted, she was what she wanted to be. And now that she was back, he'd help her with everything he could, be it her teacher's career or her personal life. He'd be there to put her right back on tracks and protect her.

Right then, Pin made a promise to himself, he'd never let her down and would always support her and stand by her side. As her friend, or...

_As her lover, _he thought with a deep blush. _I-if she wanted to of course! _

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Pin was cut in his thoughts.

"Hello?" He said.

**'Pin?' **A young woman's voice asked.

"Yoshida? What is it?" The teacher asked, recognizing her voice.

**'Well, I wanted to ask how was Aya-chi when you took her back home.'**

"Err... good?..." Pin almost stuttered, feeling a little sweaty.

**'Really?' **Chizuru seemed suspicious.

"Y-yeah, of course, her mother was glad hahahaha..." Pin laughed awkwardly.

**'Oh really? Her mother?'** Chizuru was now sure he was lying. **'Her mother who called me this morning to ask where her daughter was because she didn't come back home?'**

"W... well that's..." Pin didn't know how to explain.

**'I thought you were a good guy!' **Chizuru suddenly shouted. **'How dare you take her to your appartement in her state?!'**

"H-hold on! Nothing happened at all!" Pin shouted back, angry his former student could think so little of him. "I brought her home because it started snowing hard and it was much faster to go there than her house!"

**'Really? And nothing happened?' **Chizuru asked, calming down.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?!" Pin glared at his phone.

**'Okay... I'll call her then, bye.' **Chizuru said, hanging up and searching Ayane's number in her contacts.

"Seriously." Pin huffed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'm not an animal." He added, frowning deeply.

The red haired man walked to school in a slightly bad mood.

Brrrr~ Brrrr~

"Damn, she's not answering..." Chizuru worriedly said. "I'm going then." She added, putting her coat on and going out.

She then made her way to Pin's appartement with fast steps, almost running thinking of her friend. She should have walked her home herself!

Chizuru knocked at Pin's door, waiting for Ayane to open. She was certainly still there with how much she drank the night before, Chizuru made a face. She should have stopped her too...

The tall woman heard weak footsteps in the hallway and a feminine voice tiredly answering.

"Who is it?"

"Aya-chi, it's me." Chizuru said, hearing her friend gasp and fumbling with something before running around and finally she opened the door, panting with a red face.

Chizuru eyeing her friend up and down. She was wearing Pin's clothes.

_Definitively his weird taste... _she thought.

"Hi Chizuru. What are you doing here?" She asked, combing her hair with her hands.

"Well... your mother called me to know where you were because you didn't answer your phone." Chizuru said. "And since you went home with Pin..."

"Mom called you?" Ayane asked, starting to panick. "W-what did you tell her?!" She shouted with a horrified expression.

"Well, of course I told her you were sleeping at my house..." Chizuru replied in a suspicious tone.

"Phew... I'm saved..." Ayane expired deeply, walking to the kitchen.

Chizuru followed her and watch her sit at the table, picking some cakes and a big mug of hot chocolate. Ayane calmly ate, waving a cream bread in front of her face.

"You want one?" She asked her friend.

She was acting perfectly normal. Chizuru gaped at her able to control herself for a few seconds more before she finally exploded.

"Aya-chi! What the hell did you do?!" Chizuru shouted in outrage before Ayane quickly put her hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Ssssshhhhh!" She hissed. "Are you crazy to shout like that?"

"Mmmhfffhmmmkk!" Chizuru glared at her friend, her voice muffled.

"If I release you, you promise not to shout anymore?" Ayane asked, narrowing her eyes.

Chizuru narrowed her own eyes and nodded slowly. Her friend took her hand off her mouth and put the cream bread in front of her.

"Aya-chi..." Chizuru was waiting for an answer.

"My memory is rather confused but seems like Pin could only bring us here, I was drunk, and it was freaking cold so I didn't mind at all." Ayane said, blushing slightly. "N-nothing happened." She quickly added.

"But what if it did Aya-chi?" Chizuru said. "What if Pin had-"

"He would never do such a thing!" Ayane shouted to defend him. "We know him Chizuru!"

"So what?!" Chizuru exclaimed. "We're not kids anymore! What if something really happened to you?!"

"Pin would never hurt anyone." Ayane stubbornly said, frowning.

She really didn't want anyone to say bad things about Pin, even less her best friend.

"He drank a lot yesterday, he could have done something." Chizuru said, realizing she was maybe going to far but couldn't stop herself, she'd been really worried.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ayane shouted, fisting her hands. "If there's a man I trust with everything I have it's him! I'll never forgive you if you keep talking about him that wa-"

Ayane's eyes widened and she stopped herself, realizing what she'd just say. Chizuru was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"I... I..." Ayaned didn't know what to say.

"Aya-chi?..." Chizuru was searching for her eyes.

"He would never hurt me... drunk or not..." Her friend said, looking down.

"I... I'm sorry... I was just worried..." Chizuru said, feeling bad. "I know he's a good guy but still... A man can become dangerous when he drinks..."

"I know." Ayane said. "Thank you Chizuru, but Pin is too kind to do that... He's been so sweet to me..." She whispered softly with pink cheeks.

"Aya-chi..."

"I really trust him... He's a great man and I... I..." Ayane blushed, closing her mouth.

Chizuru blushed too as she looked at her friend. She was talking about him so tenderly.

"Aya-chi... do you love him?" Chizuru asked, looking back at her face seriously.

Ayane blushed deeper and stuttered.

"T-that's... I mean it's that Pin... I..." She trailed off.

"Aya-chi..." Chizuru didn't know what to say, she could be dense, but she was not stupid.

Ayane didn't deny her feelings further either. What was the point. She was sure she was redder than Pin's hair, feeling her face burn.

"I never told anyone but..." She started, playing with her mug. "You know... Pin really helped me to understand a lot of things, he's always supported me in his own way... And I... I think I already... there was something you know... _there_ when we were still students..."

Chizuru was so surprised, she never could have guessed that Ayane, Miss Cool &amp; Mature Beauty Ayane would feel that way towards their crazy teacher.

"I never realized..." Chizuru said, slumping on her seat. "You and Pin?..."

Ayane blushed more, sipping on her hot chocolate slowly. It's not like he knew of her feelings or showed interest in her that way... Then she remembered the way he'd look at her yesterday, or when they almost kiss-

Ayane's whole body flushed a deep red at the memory. _Pin and her had almost kissed!_

"Aya-chi?..." Chizuru said, looking curiously at her friend.

"Y-yes?!" Ayane exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "M-my phone! Oh I left it in my bag I think!" She ran out of the kitchen.

Chizuru looked at the open door and gaped.

"Seriously?..."

Ayane's phone was in her purse, on the living room couch so she didn't hear it vibrate this morning. She took her phone and saw seven missing calls from her mother and two from Chizuru. She quickly wrote a message to her mother so she would be at ease and put the phone back in her bag. She looked around and walked to Pin's room.

Chizuru stood up and went to the living room.

"Aya-chi?" She called out, not finding her.

"I'm coming! I'll just take a quick shower." She said, picking up her clothes and entering the small bathroom.

"Okay!" Chizuru called, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.

Ayane emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, wearing her clothes from the night before. Chizuru told her that they could go out another time, since it was cold and that's it'd be better if she went home to change.

"Okay, let's go." Ayane said, putting the clothes Pin had given her for the night inside her bag.

Chizuru smirked and her friend blushed, shaking her head quickly.

"T-that's... I'll just wash them and give them back!" Ayaned exclaimed in panick.

"Okay..." Chizuru said while her smirk widened.

Ayane mumbled, putting her bag on her shoulder. Chizuru laughed and they both went out of their former teacher's appartement, locking the door.

"I'll send a message to Pin to tell him I'm giving Ryuu's father his keys." Chizuru said, taking out her cellphone.

"Oh okay..." Ayane said, pouting a little.

"It's not a problem right?" Chizuru said, eyeing her friend with a big smirk.

Ayane puffed her cheeks and punched her friend's arm lightly. Chizuru laughed and Ayane couldn't help but chuckle too. She felt lighter now that she finally aknowledged her feelings and her best friend also knew about them.

"Say, Chizu..." She started, looking at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"D-don't tell to anyone that... that I... you know..." She said, playing with her scarf.

"What?" Chizuru said, smirking.

"Oh come on Chizu!" Ayane exclaimed, pushing her friend away.

"Sorry sorry!" Chizuru couldn't help but laugh at her friend's red face. "But you're so cute!"

"S-stop it." Ayane said, looking away.

"Who would have thought that Yano Ayane loved Pin..." She said, wrapping an arm around Ayane's shoulder.

"Shut up..." Ayane said, red from head to toes.

Chizuru chuckled but she didn't tease her friend anymore. Yet she admitted that seeing her normally cool and mature friend act so shyly was really amusing.

"You know..." Chizuru started. "I discovered a new side of you today."

"What do you mean?" Ayane asked, looking curiously at her friend.

"Well, who knew that you could be so adorable..."

"Baka." Ayane said, blushing. "It's just the first time I... I just never felt that way about anyone before..."

Chizuru rubbed her friend's arm.

"I'm glad for you." She said sincerly. "You deserve happiness."

"T-thank you..." Ayane said with a smile.

"But Pin!"

"Chizuru!"

"What?"

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.


	4. Teacher's way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kimi ni Todoke!

**Main pairing:** AyanexPin

Now I'm posting the fourth chapter. Ayane finally admitted her feelings for Pin to herself, and to Chizuru. But to admit it to Pin, she really wasn't ready yet, was she?...

Enjoy ^3^

.

.

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

**AYANE RETURNS**

.

**Chapter 4: Teacher's way**

.

.

.

.

Kitahiro High School:

Pin was sitting at his desk, observing his students as they did their homeworks. There were a lot of guys weren't there...

_Those boys are full of hormones, I should be careful and not let them too close to Yano... _he thought with a little jealousy.

This morning, he'd talked to the director and principal. To say they were surprised would be an understatement. They all thought Yano Ayane was too frivolous and not hard working, that was of course only based on her outer appearance, which made Pin irritated. It was so easy to see how fragile and hard thinking she was when you took a little time to look at her, really look at her.

She was special.

_How come only I noticed that?_ He thought with a frown. _Don't just judge people without knowing them..._

Well, even if their reaction had made him angry, he was glad because they agreed to let her work as a teacher here. She would have to be in training for a few months though, one teacher was close to the retiring age and she could take his place at that time.

Right. He had to call her when classes finished, he was a little worried since she felt sick this morning. He wanted to at least send a message but he wasn't going to do what he forbid his students to do during courses. Then he remembered Chizuru's accusation and roared in anger, shocking his students.

"Wow the Pin is awake!" One student said, making the others laugh loudly.

"What the hell!" Some shouted, laughing hard.

"Are you a lion or something?"

"Shut up you kids!" Pin shouted, pointing at them with a big vein at his temple. "Study! That's students' duty!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"He's even making rimes!"

Pin puffed his cheeks and stood up to claw at the black board, making his students shout in pain.

"Uhwaaaa!"

"My ears!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! Here take that you noisy brats!" Pin laughed madly, his tongue moving like a snake's.

...

"Bye Pin!"

"You have club activities?"

"I'm going home, see you!"

While the students went to their clubs or home, Pin walked to the baseball court, taking his phone out to dial Ayane's number. It rang several times before she finally picked up the call.

**"H-hello?" **She asked, sounding a little restless.

"Yano? It's me, Pin." He said, slowing his steps.

**"Pin..." **Ayane softly whispered, making him a little warm in the chest.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sliding a hand through his hair.

**"I'm fine. C-Chizuru came to pick me up, I'm at my house now." **She said, gently patting the kitchen table with her finger.

Chizuru was smirking at her blushing face and chuckled as Ayane made gestures with her free hand to shut her up.

"Oh right," Pin said in irritation, "she called me this morning, tell her I'm a great guy and I would never ever force myself on a girl!" He shouted, some students passing by looking at him in shock. "What're you looking at?!" He shouted at them.

Ayane blushed furiously and turned to Chizuru who was facing her.

_'What the hell did you tell him?!' _She mouthed to her friend. Chizuru shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"Yano?" Pin asked again when she didn't say anything.

**"Yes?" **She quickly replied.

"Are you free tonight?"

**"T-tonight?" **Ayane whispered in surprise.** "Y-yes, why?"**

Chizuru gaped at her friend. _Did Pin invited her out again?!_

"What is he playing at?" Chizuru asked out loud with eyes wide open.

Ayane hushed her and turned away. _Is that another dinner just the two of us?_ She thought as her heart beat faster.

"Well, I have some things to say to you, can I come over after club?" Pin asked, entering the baseball clubroom.

**"To my house?" **Ayane asked, hearing Chizuru gasp in shock.

"Yes, if that's okay." Pin said, a little unsure.

**"Of course... i-if you want to... I can also make dinner..." **She said.

"Then I'll bring a cake. Oh yeah, will your mother be home?" He asked, wondering if he would disturb them.

**"Well, she works pretty late so..." **Ayane trailed off, wondering if her mother would agree to her inviting her former teacher over. **"I'll give her a call to ask if it's okay."**

"Oh, okay, no problem." Pin said, taking out some bats with one hand.

**"I'll call you right back." **Ayane said, feeling happy to see him again tonight.

"I'll wait." Pin replied, hanging up and staring at his phone. _Aah... home made cooking... _he thought with a smirk.

Ayane's hands trembled slightly as she dialed her mother's number, her eyes were sparkling and she had a big smile on her face. Chizuru was staring at her like she'd grown a second head. She looked so happy.

"Aya-chi..." Chizuru said, realizing her friend was serious. "You really..."

Her friend looked at her with a red face and bit her lip. Chizuru's eyes softened._ She loved him. She really did..._

**"Ayane?" **Her mother's voice asked suddenly on the other side of the line.

"Mom?" Ayane replied, turning away from Chizuru.

**"Yeah, it's rare for you to call me. Did something happen?" **She asked.

"No no, everything is alright." Ayane said, reassuring her.

**"Then, do you have something to ask me?" **Her mother asked, filling some files.

"Yes. Hm Mom... can I invite Pin-err... Arai-sensei to dinner at home?" Ayane asked, fearing her mother's reaction.

**"Arai-sensei? Your former teacher?"** Her mother stopped writing, all her attention on her daughter's words.

"Y-yes..." Ayane whispered. "Oh hm, it's okay if you don't want to."

**"No, it's all right Ayane." **Mrs Yano said. **"But I'm a little surprised..."**

"W-why is that?" Ayane asked, her heart stopping.

**"Oh no... it's nothing." **Her mother said and Ayane could hear the smile in her voice. **"Anyway, it's perfect because I'm eating with some collegues tonight, so you can enjoy all your sweet time together..."**

"Sweet time... M-Mom it's not like that!" Ayane suddenly exclaimed, completely red.

**"I didn't imply anything honey." **Mrs Yano said, smiling at her daughter's flustered voice. **"Well, I have work to do, see you later." **

"Mom? Mom!" Ayane shouted, looking at her phone. "She hang up..."

Chizuru laughed, she'd heard what her mother said and couldn't get enough of Ayane's face. She was blushing so hard when teased about Pin. It was amazing to see her act like this around a man.

"Aya-chi, I could never imagine your mother was pushing you into Pin's arms." Chizuru smirked.

"She's not!" Ayane shouted, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Yeah yeah, as you say." Chizuru chuckled. "Well, I've got to go now, I'm working tonight." She stood up and hugged her friend tightly. "Aww... who would've thought you could be so cute?!" Chizuru exclaimed before running away as Ayane started to shout at her with a red face. "See you later Aya-chi!"

Once she was out, Ayane sat in a chair, putting her head in her hands. _So tiring... _She thought, closing her eyes.

_Also... was she that obvious?... _

She just realized she loved Pin and yet, her mother seemed to have figured it out already and Chizuru knew too. If Pin knew he'd tease her to no end. She blushed madly and stood up. She didn't have time to think about all this right now. She dialed Pin's number and told him he could come over. Ayane hung up and inhaled deeply to calm herself down.

_Now I have to hurry and make dinner before he comes! _She thought, running to the fridge.

Rice, eggs, ham, cheese, some vegetables and fish... She could make something good with all this, she thought. When she lived alone she had to learn how to cook everyday. Ayane was not bad at making sweets too. She thought back of how Chizuru, Sawako and her made a chocolate cake for Pin...

_"Aah..." Pin opened his mouth, waiting for her to feed him._

At that time, it made her flustered. She also remembered Kento had the same reaction but she didn't feel the same at all...

Ayane shook her head from left to right. Now wasn't time to think of the past, she had to make something for the present, to act accordingly to her real feelings. And if she wasn't ready to tell Pin, she could at least make him understand what she felt by her actions.

...

The bell rang two hours later as Ayane finished to put plates on the table. She hurried to the door and quickly took a look in the mirror before answering.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." A deep manly voice said and she felt her cheeks warm up.

She opened the door and found Pin on the other side, dressed as always into jeans, a jersey jacket and a scarf around his neck. His hair were high on his head as usual. He was holding a plastic bag and looked a little awkward, almost shy. She smiled and stepped back to let him enter.

"I bought a cake." Pin said, holding the bag to Ayane.

"Thank you." She said and took it. He stepped inside and Ayane closed the door behind him.

"I'm coming in." He said, bowing slightly.

Pin looked around. It was the first time he'd been inside her house. He knew where she lived though as they'd come back together more than once when she was still a student. Ayane disappeared in the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.

"Give me your jacket, I'll hang it up." She said as she came back, holding her hands out.

"Oh, okay." Pin took it off and gave it to her, looking at her outfit.

She was wearing a long sleeved white top with beadings on the shoulders and had her hair in a low ponytail held on the side and tight fitting black pants. Pin looked at her intensely and Ayane could feel his eyes on her, making her heart beat fast. She turned to him and noticed how pink his cheeks were. He looked cute.

"Hm, I made some dinner, will that be okay?" She asked, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's great." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, then I'll be right back." Ayane said, showing him the table in the living room.

"Okay." Pin nodded, sitting in a chair.

He looked all around as Ayane walked back into the kitchen, finding the house warm and cosy. He liked it. _So Yano grew up in this house huh? _

"I only made rice with grilled fish, a potato salad and some tempuras, I hope it'll be okay." Ayane said as she came back, putting large fuming plates on the table.

"It smells good." Pin said, rubbing his hands.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ayane said, slapping his hand as he went for a appetizing tempura of lotus root. "Go wash your hands first."

"Oi, I'm not a kid!" Pin protested, making his weird face.

"Shut up, and do what I told you, that's bad manners." Ayane said with a frown. "Who's the kid now?"

Pin chuckled.

"So you're still hanging on that huh?" He said as he stood up.

Ayane glared at his back as he hurried to the kitchen. _Baka... _she thought with a blush. Pin came back after a few minutes and sat down. Ayane served him and then herself and the two started to eat in silence.

"Hey it's pretty good!" Pin said in shock.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ayane exclaimed, a vein at her temple.

"Well you had to be three to make a cake that time." He explained with a smirk.

"S-shut up! We weren't that bad!"

"It's true... surprisingly." Pin smirk widened as Ayane mumbled with a pouting expression.

"Just eat." She said, taking a bite of potatoe salad.

The red haired man chuckled and ate the grilled fish. It was really good. Ayane observed him as he ate her cooking. She was glad he liked it since she didn't have that much time to cook and prepare everything before he came. She wasn't really used to inviting people to dinne at her house either. She bit her lip before opening her mouth.

"Is... is there something you don't like?" She asked, curious.

"Not at all, it's good, I'm not difficult." He replied.

"A-and what do you like to eat more?" She asked again, her whole attention on him.

"Oh I... I like a lot of things, but my favorite food is ramen." Pin said.

"Right, that's not really surprising..." Ayane said with a small smile.

At first Pin thought she made fun of him but as he looked at her pink cheeks and soft expression, he realized she genuinely wanted to know his tastes.

"And what else?" She asked, wondering if it was okay to insist.

"Oh... well... I like cakes too... and my favorite meat is chicken because we can do a lot of different things with it. And I like curry too, and breads. Well I like a lot of things. I-I told you I'm not difficult." He said, a little embarrassed.

Ayane laughed and he noticed he'd rarely saw her that relaxed and carefree.

"You're so beautiful when you smile." Pin said sincerely.

She stopped laughing immediately and blushed a deep red.

"Ah... hm, sorry..." Pin said apologitically. "I shouldn't say that kind of things to a student..."

Ayane looked up at him, her face betraying surprise and dare he say... hurt?

"I-I'm not you student anymore!" She exclaimed. "It was three years ago already!"

"S-sorry..." Pin said, surprised by her outburst.

"I'm an adult woman so it's okay now. You can say that as much as you want..." Ayane softly said, looking away from him.

Pin was shocked, gaping at her with his face as red as his hair. _Could he actually..._

"T-then... does that mean I should... court you?..." He said, looking unsure and shy.

"Court?..." Ayane said in surprise, staring at him curiously.

And then she started laughing. A loud, clear laugh that filled the living room.

"W-what?..." Pin asked, feeling embarrassed.

"In what century do you live?" She said, laughing at his blushing face.

"S-shut up!" Pin exclaimed, pointing at her. "I-I just do things right!"

"That's so cute!" Ayane exclaimed, holding her ribs.

"C-cute?! Oi! You can't say cute to a real man like me!" He shouted at her, his whole body as red as his hair.

"Say something else!" She laughed, her own face red.

"Shut up I said!"

"No way!"

"T-then stop making fun of me!"

"No way either!"

"Why you-"

She kept laughing at his childish anger and threats. Who would've thought Pin could be so funny? That stupid, old fashioned Pin.

"Ah ha... sorry... sorry that was mean..." Ayane said, breathing slowly. "Okay okay, I'll stop, I'm sorry."

"What the hell..." Pin said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Aw come on, don't be angry." She said, making a cute pout.

"Shut up." He said, pouting too.

Ayane chuckled. _He's adorable. _She thought.

"Hey Pin..." She said after some time passed.

"What?" He asked, still sulking. Ayane had a small smile.

"Were... were you serious earlier?..." She shyly asked.

Pin looked up at her, trying to see if she was still making fun of him. She was blushing and fumbling with her hands. His eyes softened.

"About what?" He asked, looking down.

"Hm... about c-courting me..." She said.

"It's not making you laugh anymore?" He said with a frown.

"Pin... I said I was sorry..." Ayane said softly, looking up at his face.

Pin was a little hurt. He'd just proposed for them to see each other and she just laughed in his face. But Ayane really looked sincere right now, staring at him with tender eyes and a shy smile.

"Do you even like me?" He asked, crossing his arms once more on his chest.

Ayane's eyes opened wide in shock and hurt.

"How-how can you ask that?!" She exclaimed, her voice betraying her as it trembled.

"Then why did you laugh in my face?!" He suddenly shouted.

"Because I thought you were being cute!" She confessed with a red face.

"That again!" He said, standing up.

"Why are you still angry?! Being cute is not a shame!" Ayane said, standing to stop him.

"I'm a man Yano, do you think I like being called cute by a woman inviting me over?"

"Then I'll say that you're handsome! Super manly!" She exclaimed.

"Hmf..." He with huffed with a small pout. Ayane smiled and kept talking.

"You're amazing, you're a great guy. You're so hot and sexy..." She didn't realize what she'd just said and Pin looked at her with big eyes.

"What?..." He whispered.

"You're sex-y..." Ayane trailed off, now mirroring his expression. _Seems like the tables were turned._

Pin smirked at her red face.

"I'm sexy?" He whispered, walking even closer.

He was tall so of course, Ayane felt really small in front of him. He brought his face very close to hers and murmured huskily.

"Are you seducing me?"

Ayane whole body glowed red, and she felt her knees grow weak as his warm, muscular body almost touched hers. She could also smell his perfume and a little sweat. He still smelled good.

"Well?" Pin's lips slightly brushed against her burning cheek and Ayane closed her eyes.

Pin was the only man she ever met that made her feel like this. She understood now why Chizuru and Sawako grew weak when their respective boyfriend held their hands or kissed them. The giddiness and happiness they felt... It was love.

She'd gone out with several boys over the years, even counting Kento who was her best boyfriend so far. But Ayane had never felt the way Pin made her feel before. Now she knew what was missing. That passion, that want and vulnerability to a man's words or tender gestures...

For the first time in her life, Ayane had fallen in love.

She was overwhelmed by this pure feeling... This amazing sensation from just having the man you love look at you, or touch you even so slightly. Even standing so close to him was making her light-headed. His masculine body and scent weren't helping either.

_So it was him all along... _Ayane thought, looking up to see his face.

"Yano?" Pin called her in his deep voice and made her shiver.

The young woman closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest.

"D-don't call me like that anymore..." She softly said. "Call me by my first name..."

Pin seemed taken aback. Was that okay?

"Hm... you sure?" He asked, his hands slowly taking hold of her shoulders.

Ayane bit her lip, his hands were so big and warm. It felt good.

"Yes..." She whispered, her own hands gripping the fabric of his long sleeved top.

"Okay then..."

Ayane closed her eyes, waiting in red haired man smiled softly, feeling her hands fist his clothing.

"Ayane." Pin finally whispered, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

Just that one little thing he'd said made Ayane's face grow warm and her heart beat madly in her chest. How was he even able to do that just by calling out her name?... She remembered thinking back of how Kazehaya and Sawako looked when they started to call each other by their first name. At that time she didn't understand what was so great or how it could make them so happy, but now she did. Because of him.

"Can... can I call you by your first name too?" She asked shyly.

"Do you even know what it is?..." He asked, not to make fun of her or because of anger, just genuinly wondering if she did.

Ayane nodded gently against his chest, tightening her grip on his clothing.

"It's... it's Kazuichi..." She whispered, feeling her face grow even warmer and butterflies in her stomach.

Pin couldn't help but blush as her soft voice called him. It's been so long since a girl called out his first name, and he was fired up now.

"RAAAAH!" He suddenly roared and wrapped his arms around Ayane, squeezing her against him. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO-"

"Pin?!" She exclaimed as he lifted her up, her feet leaving the ground.

"Seriously!" He exclaimed, his face burning. "You're playing with my heart you bad woman!"

Ayaned froze for a few seconds before she started to laugh. Pin made her spine round and round, hugging her tightly. Did it make him that happy? She blushed and slowly wrapped her own arms around his shoulders, squeezing him back.

"Then... I'll call you Kazuichi all the time..." She softly said, burying her face in his burning neck.

"You little devil!" He exclaimed as she breathed in his scent.

Ayane laughed again, feeling elated and the happiest she'd been in a very very long time.

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

There! It's the fourth chapter of this story! I hope you liked it too, I'm glad I'm inspired for this couple right now. I have to hurry before it's over because I'm scared to loose my inspiration if it does! Well, I really hope the author is going to make special chapters with a time skip, I'm really curious to know what she'll do for AyanexPin. She can't send so many hints and leave us with nothing right?! I've seen chapter's 97 raws before posting this chapter and I'm so excited! They looked amazing! Pin is so handsome with his hair down! Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! (ok fan mode over.)

And of course, thank you SO MUCH for your reviews, **lazyTruck** (the first!), **beerbelly**, **Guest** and **Ceecile** (it's thanks to your comment I went to look at the raws) I'm so happy! Wow! The last chapters are the best!

I'll stop now because it's bad for my heart, I'm going to write the next chapter and I hope I will be quick! Have a nice day! 3333

.

...BONUS...

.

"Ah wait!" Pin exclaimed suddenly.

"Wh-what?!" Ayane asked in surprise.

"I forgot I came to tell you about your teacher debut!"

"Seriously?! I get the job?!"

"Yeah! Thank that great Pin I am!"

"I think I complimented you enough for today..." She said with a smile.

"Oi that's never enough!" Pin pouted at her.

"Aww... then I'll make an exception for this one time..."

"Well, I'm listening..." He said, showing her his ear.

Ayane smiled and murmured against his shell.

"Thank you my wonderful, amazing Kazuichi."

"..."

"Wow... I didn't know human's skin could get this red..."

"S-shut up!"


	5. Telling her Mother

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi ni Todoke, if I did, AyanexPin would take half a chapter... at least hihihi

**Main pairing: **AyanexPin

Continuation from last chapter, Pin's staying for dinner at Ayane's, wondering if they should talk to her mother already about their very new relationship.

.

.

.

.  
**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

**Ayane Returns**

.

**Chapter 5:**** Telling her Mother.**

.

.  
.

.

.

"Ain't you done laughing?" Pin said with a frown.

"I'm sorry..." Ayane chuckled, trying to hold back. "But you looked like a cooked lambster pfft-"

"S-shut up! That's because you said those things!" The red haired man shouted, looking away.

Pin and Ayane were still hugging each other in the living room. Ayane laughed at his easiness. She only had to say a few words to embarrass him and she was enjoying it a lot. Her former teacher growled and lift her up once again against him. Ayane immediately stopped laughing and blushed harder than he did.

Pin stared at the young woman in his arms with a smirk. She kept laughing at him for a long time so he was going to have fun keeping her against his strong body. He could feel her heart beating quickly against his chest and the sensation was rather enjoyable...

"So." He said. "Should I wait for your mother or..."

"Why my mother?!" Ayane shouted with a red face.

"Well, I have to tell her we're going to see each other, right?" Pin explained, completely serious.

"Eh?!" She exclaimed, trying to push him a little. "B-but!"

"But what?" Her former teacher asked. "I told you I want to do things right. So I have to ask for your mother's permission."

"I'm an adult Pin! I don't need to ask my mother to go out with someone!" Ayaned shouted, face red.

"I'm not talking about that. I mean that I should tell her I'm serious." Pin said, staring at her with intense eyes.

She bit her lip, staring back. So he wanted to tell his mother tonight already? Shouldn't they wait a little for their relationship to really start before informing her?

"Are you sure?" Ayane whispered gripping his shoulders tighter.

"Yes." He whispered with a smile. "What do you say?"

"Hm... I don't know... maybe it's too soon?" She said, gently caressing the nape of his neck.

"Then, when should we talk to her?" Pin asked, closing his eyes.

"W-well, I think it's better to wait until I start working..." Ayane replied, searching for his eyes.

Pin whined, making her freeze.

"Did you just whine?" She asked, unsure.

He didn't reply and pouted.

"Is it too far away?" Ayane asked.

"Hm." He nodded, crunching his face.

"Will you get angry if I say you're being super cute right now?" She asked with a smile.

"Don't you dare." He said, frowning at her.

Ayane laughed, rubbing her nose against Pin's tenderly.

"Okay..." She whispered.

"Oi... you're going to awaken the beast..." Pin mumbled, squeezing her against him.

"I-is that a bad thing?..." Ayane shyly asked.

"Well, it depends... If you ask me I think it's too soon. I rather be alone with you at my house..." He replied honestly, closing his eyes once again and pushing his forehead against hers.

Ayane blushed even deeper and buried her face in his neck. His scent and hot body were still making her weak and light headed but there was no way she'd disagree. Today was the first time she'd realized she loved a man and she was feeling all these amazing sensations, so it was too soon to go further. And certainly not with her mother coming back any minute now.

It'd have to wait for a little later. Pin reluctanctly put her down and hugged her tightly before letting go.

"I should go home now." He said, smiling as she pouted. "I know no one wants to let go of a great guy like me, but it's for the best." He smugly said.

Ayane hit his arm and kept close as he took his coat hanging up and put it on. Then he crouched to put back his snickers and stood up when he was finished.

Pin turned to Ayane to ruffle her hair and laughed when she slapped his hand away. He opened the door, the cold wind blowing outside made him shiver unpleasantly.

"Brrr I hate the cold." Pin said, burying his face in his scarf like a turtle.

"Hm..." Ayane didn't want him to go yet and gripped the hem of his coat.

The red haired man turned to her in interrogation and noticed the way she blushed as she looked down. His eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"I-it's not that I don't want you to go..." She lied, pulling on her former teacher's coat.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk, bringing his face to her level. "It seems that you don't want me to leave though."

"N-not at all!" Ayane blushed harder and let go, waving her hands in front of her face. "I-I don't want you to stay, just go alrea-"

Her words were muffled by Pin's lips as he suddenly crashed them to hers. Ayane closed her eyes as a sparkling sensation made her hot and awoke something in her. She gripped his arms and he craddled her face in his hands to kiss her deeper, pushing her inside and against the door, closing it with her back. Pin kissed her hungrily, his hands lifting her up against the door, pushing his body even closer until it pressed her own in the wooden surface. Ayane instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands sliding into his red bangs to fist them.

She couldn't think of anything else beside the man she just discovered she loved kissing her so passionately, like no one ever did before. And Pin was a very very very good kisser.

He was going crazy with her sweet scent, the softness of her lips and the velvet tongue that caressed his. Her smooth skin and silky hair against his fingers and palms, her smaller body engulfed in his much bigger form. It's been such a long time since he'd kissed a girl that way and he didn't want to break the kiss. He released her lips only to take his breath back before devouring them with renewed passion. Ayane was growing weaker and weaker as his strong and warm body pressed her against the door. Her knees were shaking and her mind was so filled of his masculine scent and hotness that she couldn't think straight.

_Didn't he say it was better to wait? Who cares anyway, it's only the two of us... the two of_-the sound of keys in the keyhole woke them up like they were struck by lightening. They immediately let go of each other and Pin quickly combed his hair up and reajusted his coat and scarf. Ayane was straightening her clothes and passed a rapid hand through her long bangs.

Her mother entered and found the two as red as tomatoes behind the door.

"Oh my, you're leaving?" Mrs Yano asked Pin, trying to ignore their disheveled appearance.

"Oh hm..." He stuttered, his face completely red. "Yeah, I-I have work tomorrow so... err yeah I'm going. Thanks for having me over." He said, bowing to Ayane's mother and quickly escaping with one last sign at Ayane who was equally red.

"M-mom you're early." She said, her voice sounding breathless.

"Should I've gone back later?" She smiled at her daughter's state.

It was obvious those two weren't talking about the weather...

"N-no!" Ayane shouted, shaking her head from left to right. "What are you saying Mom? H-he just came to say I got an okay for working at school!"

"Really?!" Her mother exclaimed, letting slide what'd just happened between her daughter and former teacher. "That's great Ayane!"

"Y-yeah! Hm I'm going to take care of the dishes now, sorry!" Ayane shouted before running to the table and picking up the empty plates.

"I see..." Mrs Yano smiled.

Her daughter was in love. It was the first time she'd seen her that flustered. She'd only met one of her boyfriend in high school, a nice looking young man. But it didn't work out with him and Mrs Yano realized her daughter wasn't as fond of this guy as he was to her. She didn't seem to be affected by their break up.

The black haired woman watched Ayane walk in and out of the kitchen. She was still blushing and her hair were disheveled. Mrs Yano walked to her daughter and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Ayane."

"Mom?" The younger woman looked back at her mother.

"If you want to invite Arai-sensei again, feel free to do so." She said with a smile. "He seems like a very good man."

"M-mom it's..."

"I know I know." Her mother nodded. "But if you wanted to... date him, I wouldn't be against it."

Ayane blushed harder. She should just talk to her mother. It looked like she agreed with that decision anyway. And even if she'd told Pin it was too soon, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Mom you know..." She started, looking away in embarrassment. "I... Pi-err Arai-sensei and I..."

"Yes?"

"We... we decided to... hm... we're like... seeing each other?..." Ayane said, fumbling with her hands.

"Really? That's great Ayane." She said, pleased by that answer. "Since when?"

"Hm... w-well to-tonight..." Ayane replied with a red face.

"Oh my... the result of your feeding strategy?"

"Mom!" Ayane exclaimed.

"What? You know what they say, you can get through a man's heart by passing through his stomach."

"It's enough, I'm going to wash the dishes!" Ayane said, running inside the kitchen to hide from her mother's embarrassing teasing.

Mrs Yano chuckled.

"I'm going to sleep, good night Ayane." She said, walking upstairs.

Ayane furiously scrubbed the plates, still blushing hard. Her mother definitively knew what they were doing just before she came back. Even the innocent Sawako would realize anyway. As she dried her hands, Ayane couldn't help but think back of that kiss. Pin had been incredible, who would've thought he could be such a great kisser... And his tall muscular body pressing against her smaller one, his lips devouring her like a hungry man.

Ayane closed her eyes with a blush, replaying it again and again in her mind. Pin... that Pin was driving her crazy... She must've lost it for being so obsessed with him only after three days of being back.

"Oh my..." She whispered in realization.

She's only been back for three days...

"Am I going to fast?" Ayane asked herself out loud as she walked into her room.

Just at that moment, her phone rang and she ran to answer. It was Pin.

"H-hello?" She asked.

**"Ayane?" **His deep voice said on the other side of the line and she melted to the floor.

"Kazuichi..." She whispered, holding the phone close.

**"St-stupid..." **He whispered back, feeling embarrassed she called him by his first name again.

Ayane laughed softly. She'd found out his weakness it seemed. Pin stopped talking for a minute and finally spoke again.

**"Are you feeling all right?" **He asked, wondering if her mother scolded her.

"Hm hm." She nodded. "Oh... I-I told Mom about us..." She said in a shy voice.

**"But you said it was too soon." **Pin said. **"I should've introduced myself properly and told her with you."**

"I-I wasn't planning on saying it yet, but Mom said she wouldn't disagree if we'd date each other."

**"So she agreed?" **He asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Yes." Ayane softly replied.

**"Oh okay... then I'll come tomorrow night to properly tell her with you."** Pin said, laying down and putting his free hand behind his head.

"Are you sure?"

**"Yeah. I'm going to date her daughter I think I should tell her myself." **He replied. **"I don't want her to think I'm not serious, because I am."**

Ayane blushed at his words.

"Okay." She said. "You'll come after club activities? Do you want to eat over?"

**"I don't want to impose, I'll just come for a little while." **He said.

"You're not imposing, you're my boyfriend now, you can come over as much as you like." Ayane softly whispered, feeling shy.

Pin didn't reply right away, feeling his heart beat madly in his chest. That was true. He was her boyfriend from now on...

**"Ah... then... if you agree, I'll be eating dinner with you two." **Pin said in a low tone.

Ayane closed her eyes as his deep voice softly murmured in her ear.

"Okay..." She breathed out, making Pin's heart skip a beat.

**"Sleep well then... Ayane..." **He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Y-you too... Kazuichi..." She whispered back.

**"See you tomorrow." **Pin put his lips against the phone, right on the speaker.

"Okay..."

**"I'll try to hurry."**

"Okay."

**"And I...I-I really want to kiss you again."** He said suddenly.

"P-Pin!" She exclaimed, remembering their passionate kiss from earlier.

**"All right, I'm hanging up now." **Pin said, feeling embarrassed by his own words. **"..."**

"Why aren't you hanging up?" Ayane asked with a small smile.

**"You hang up."** He said.

"You said you were going to do it." She said.

**"Well since you don't want to do it..."**

"Oh really?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow.

**"Yeah, if you really wanted to, you already would-hello? Hello? Oi Ayane!" **Pin shouted. "S-she hang up..."

Ayane let her phone ring a few times as Pin called back again. He was so fun to tease.

"Hello?"

**"Don't hang up on me!"**

"You said you... no never mind. Good night Ka-zu-i-chi." She detailed the syllabes with a smile he could hear.

**"I-I'm the one doing it now!" **He shouted with a red face and ended the call.

He waited for a few minutes before speaking again.

"She's going to call back..."

Pin waited for his very new girlfriend to call him and ask for his forgiveness. He had a smirk on his face and fell asleep just like that, with his phone in his hand. She never called back.

The next day, Ayane and Chizuru went shopping together. Ryuu was coming home definitively this weekend and Chizuru wanted to surprise him with a new attire. Ayane was trying to find a way to tell her about the dating with their former teacher, and was glad Chizuru first talked about it.

"So, how did it go yesterday with Pin?" She asked Ayane with a smirk.

"Oh hm... it was nice..." She replied, blushing at her friend.

"Nice, huh?" Chizuru said, wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Ayane said, looking down. "We're... we're dating now..." She whispered softly.

"Eh?!" Chizuru exclaimed, stopping her walk. "Are you serious?!"

Ayane blushed harder and nodded slowly.

"We decided yesterday..." She said, looking away from Chizuru's gaping face.

"Really?... Who said that first? Pin or you?" She asked, pressing Ayane to talk more.

"He... he did ask first." Ayane said, playing with the snow at her feet. "But I... I showed him I was... interested..."

"S-showed him?!" Chizuru exclaimed with a blush. "W-what did you-"

"That's not what you think at all!" Ayane exclaimed, looking back at her. "He just complimented me and... and I said he could do it... as much as he wanted..." She whispered the last part while hiding her face in her hands, totally embarrassed by her admition.

Chizuru gaped and stared at her hard blushing friend. So Ayane was head over heels with Pin from what she could see. It was the first time she'd seen her that embarrassed.

"Wow... that's pretty fast..." Chizuru finally said.

"Y-you think so?" Ayane lifted her head, looking at her friend with worry.

"Oh I... If I compare with Ryuu and I it's... it looks like you two are... well every relationship is different... I think..." Chizuru said, trying to reassure her.

"Oh... that's true." Ayane nodded.

"And did your mother said anything?" Chizuru asked, smirking as she remembered how her mother pushed Ayane to Pin.

"S-she came back when the dinner was over and I... I told her about us..." Ayane confessed, hiding the fact she'd almost caught them kissing.

The young woman blushed hard at that memory. Pin kissing her passionately while he pressed her against the door... She couldn't hold back a squeal and Chizuru suddenly grabbed her arms.

"What happened?!" She shouted with a red face.

"E-eh?..." Ayane whispered, blushing more and more. "N... well..."

"What?! What?!" Chizuru insisted, gripping her arms tightly.

"He... he kissed me..." She confessed, her eyes unfocused as she revived the memory again in her mind.

"WHAT?!" Chizuru shouted in her face, unable to calm down. "That Pin! That stupid Pin did?!"

"Hm hm..." Ayane nodded with a dazed expression.

"Why do you look like that?!" Chizuru shouted again. "Wait I don't want to know!"

"I've never been kissed like that..." Ayane whispered with a dreamy expression.

"Wow! Wow! I don't want to know about that!" Chizuru exclaimed, shaking her head from left to right.

"He was amazing..." Her friend said, looking like she'd gone to La La Land. "So manly..."

"Aya-chi! Snap out of it!" Chizuru shook her. "That's becoming very embarrassing!"

"But he was-"

Chizuru put her gloved hands on her mouth.

"Stop! Don't say anymore!" She exclaimed with a deep blush. "I don't want to hear!"

Chizuru shivered unpleasantely as she imagined the scene. She couldn't help it, that was Pin!

_Ew! Don't imagine stupid me!_

Chizuru's disgusted face made Ayane laugh, her rosy cheeks glowing. It was the first time her friend had seen Ayane that happy, and she couldn't help feeling grateful to Pin to let her make that kind of expression. She was very glad to see Ayane so bright and joyful, because of a man. _Even if that was Pin..._

"It still feels strange..." Chizuru said, putting her arm under Ayane's. "But since you look so happy, I'll let it slide."

"Thanks Chizuru." Ayane said, laughing sincerly as they walked to the mall.

Ayane convinced Chizuru to buy a dress. It was black, simple but feminine with short sleeves and a square collar, it was marking her waist and the skirt reaching her knees, getting narrow at the bottom of it. She was tall and had long legs, so the dress hugged her body and showed the forms of her chest, hips and thighs perfectly. She was very embarrassed, but she wanted to please Ryuu and finally bought it with a pair of high black heels. Ayane complimented her, it was fitting her perfectly.

"I'll do your hair too, and your make up." Ayane said.

"O-okay." Chizuru nodded, putting her articles of clothing in a basket.

Ayane also bought a dress for herself, it was shorter with long sleeves. It hugged her body until the waist before enlarging at the skirt which stopped right above her knees. It was black too and had a very low cut in the back with a bronze zip. She already had the high heels home to go with it and black see-through stockings. She was already thinking of the way she'll do her hair and would apply a light make up.

"Now we have to think of your underwear." Ayane said as they went out of the shop with their articles.

"What?!" Chizuru exclaimed with flaming cheeks.

"Calm down, Chizuru." Ayane chuckled. "Don't you want to surprise him?"

"Aya-chi!" Chizuru exclaimed again, searching a small hole to hide into. "W-we're not like that yet!"

"Eh?!" It was Ayane's turn to get surprised. "Really?"

"Wh-what? Is that so unbelievable?" Chizuru asked in worry. "D-do you think I should... do you think he would like to?"

"Of course he would. He's loved you since he was little." Ayane said. "But I thought you two already..."

"We've only... kissed..." Chizuru said, looking back at her friend with a red face.

"I see..." Ayane said, looking at her with a sincere smile. "But as you said before, every couple has its own rythm."

"To tell you the truth..." Chizuru started. "I really want to be with him... like this. But since he was away in university, I was scared that if we took that step in our relationship, I would't be able to let him go anymore..."

"Chizuru..." Ayane whispered, looking at her friend in understanding. "That's perfectly normal to want to be with the man you love."

"But I was really holding back all this time, and now that he's coming home, I don't know how to react." Chizuru explained. "I want to be intimate with him but at the same time, we've been apart for almost three years, without counting the few times he came back for the holidays... It feels like we can't just... do that right away..."

Ayane bumped into her friend's shoulder with her own.

"I'm sure you can work it out with him, even if you two get into that stage of your relationship. Even if it's not now. You are in love with each other, so you don't have to feel ashame of your feelings, of wanting him." Ayane said. "He's always watched you, even when you loved his brother... he's never stopped to love you."

Chizuru felt tears well up in her eyes. She'd completely forgotten that childish crush for Tooru. Now that she thought about it, Ryuu had to stay by her side, watching her follow his brother around and talking about how cool he was, how handsome and all...

"I was such a kid..." Chizuru whispered, wiping away her tears with her hand. "How many times did I hurt him without knowing..."

"Chizuru... it's okay now, it's in the past. Now you two have all your life to be together." Ayane consoled her, rubbing her back with her free hand. "Come on now, let's buy that sexy lingerie. If anything happens, at least you'll be ready." She added with a big smile.

"A-Aya-chi!" Chizuru exclaimed with a deep blush.

"Let's go Chizuru!" Ayane exclaimed, leading her to the closest lingerie shop.

After their shopping, the two young women went to eat something, talking about their respective boyfriends and making plans for the future.

When they walked back home, they waved at each other before parting ways. Chizuru was going to surprise Ryuu with a special dinner she'd cook herself and her new clothes.

Ayane was going to cook for her mother and Pin, dreaming awake of their kiss from the previous night and about future kisses she'd get from him. Her knees grew weak at the mere thought of it, remembering the intensity of that one and only kiss they'd shared. Ayane felt giddy the whole time she cooked, thinking of how great it'd be to cook for him everyday, in his appartement, just the two of them.

One day surely...

Ayane squealed alone in her kitchen. _Aah I can't wait!_

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.


	6. Official Relationship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi ni Todoke unfortunately...

**Main pairing: **AyanexPin love love looove~~

**Summary:** Pin's coming to Ayane's house to eat dinner with her mother. He's planning to talk about their relationship and make Mrs Yano accept the fact her daughter is now dating her former teacher.

**Warning:** This chapter might be a little... hotter than the others, but only a little okay ^^

.

.

.

.  
**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

**Ayane Returns**

.

**Chapter 6:**** Official Relationship.**

.

.  
.

.

.

The bell of Ayane's house rang at 8 o'clock and she quickly ran to the front door. She glanced at the mirror in the hallway to correct her hair or dress just in case.

She had put it on with black see-through stockings and black high heels. Her long light colored hair were held to the side by a golden flower pin and she only put a little black mascara with soft pink power on her eyelids and deeper pink lipstick on her lips.

_I hope he'll like it_, she thought before opening the door with a shy smile.

Pin was on the other side, still wearing his flashy jacket and a big grey scarf. His hair were down for once, she noticed. And he was scowling.

"You didn't call." Pin said, sounding sulky.

"What? Yesterday?" Ayane asked with a teasing smile. "Oh and welcome, please come in." She added, stepping to the side to let him enter the house.

"Tche, you did it on purpose." The red haired man said as he came inside.

"Of course not... Kazuichi." Ayane teased him again, smiling brightly as he started to blush.

"S-shut up." Pin said with a childish face.

Then he noticed the way she was dressed and turned away.

"Hm you... you look great..." He coughed to cover his embarrassment.

"T-thank you..." Ayane whispered shyly, a blush blooming on her cheeks.

_So he liked it_, she thought, very pleased by his reaction.

Her whole body felt light and she turned around to make him take a good look. Pin enjoyed the view of her almost bare back and her legs. He then took his eyes from her and looked around the living room.

"Is your mother here?" He asked.

"Oh, not yet, she's going to be there in half an hour I think." Ayane replied, feeling a little disappointed that she'd already lost his attention.

"Then we're alone?" He asked, a wolfish grin on his face.

_Or not._

Ayane nodded slowly and Pin walked to her with a smirk. He stood a step away and bent down to put his face to Ayane's level. Her blush darkened and her knees grew weak. With his bangs down he looked much hotter than usual and had a stronger effect on her.

"S-she's going to come home soon." She said, turning her head away to evade his burning gaze.

"You said in half an hour." He whispered huskily. "We have a little time ahead of us..."

"B-but you didn't take off your jacket." She said to change the subject.

If her mother caught them again, she'd be teased to death.

"Hmf." Pin frowned and crossed his arms on his chest. "You really don't want to huh?"

"I-it's not that." Ayane said, pouting a little. "But mom likes to tease me..." She added with a slight blush.

"Tease you? What's the link between this and that?" Pin asked in curiosity.

"T-that's because of yesterday." Ayane confessed. "She made fun of me after you left..."

Pin lifted an eyebrow at her sulking expression and finally smirked when she caught his eyes and blushed deeper. He slowly walked closer and took her hands in each of his, intertwining their fingers. Since he was so tall, Ayane had to tilt her head back to look at his face properly.

Pin got lost into her eyes, thinking of how sparkly they were. And Ayane got distracted by his very pleasant scent.

"You took a shower?" She asked, sniffing his hair. "It smells of shampoo..."

Pin blushed and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I went home to shower and change my clothes." He said.

"Change?" Ayane asked, taking a step back. "Really?"

Pin nodded and finally took off his scarf, his girlfriend taking it in her hands and he unzipped his jacket. He let it slid down his shoulders and arms, finally taking it completely off. Ayane was surprised by what he was wearing, she'd never seen him in normal clothes before.

"I-it's Toru who told me to put that on..." Pin explained, almost shyly. "D-do you like it?" He asked.

Honestly, Ayane thought he looked really good. He was wearing black jeans and a white pullover that hugged his muscular yet slender upper body. In addition to his hair being down, he could almost pass for a model. She lifted her hands to put them on his wide chest.

"You look handsome..." Ayane said softly, her cheeks burning.

Pin blushed and grabbed her wrists with his hands to hold them against his chest. She felt his heart beating madly under her palms and fingers and looked into his eyes, watching her from under his red bangs. She saw the desire in them and her own grew in turn.

"Kazuichi..." Ayane whispered softly before pressing her lips to his.

A current of electricity travelled through their bodies and Pin immediately let go of her wrists to lift her up against him, deepening the kiss. Ayane wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with burning passion. His body was so strong and warm, his lips and tongue moving against her own so sensually, making her slowly loose her mind. Ayane slid her hands into his red bangs and wrapped her legs around his waist. Pin grabbed her thighs to keep her against him and tilted his head to the side, changing the angle of their kiss. Ayane's moan was swallowed by his mouth. He smelled so good and his big warm hands gripping her almost bare thighs, his long fingers burying in her soft flesh, his hot lips moving against hers and their tongues sliding against each other... Ayane felt a wave of desire overwhelm her whole being. They broke the kiss only to breath before Pin softly bit her bottom lip and plunged his tongue once again in her waiting mouth. Ayane felt something tightening in her belly and instinctively moved her hips against him. Pin broke the kiss once again.

"What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes boring into hers.

"Kazuichi..." She breathed out before craddling his face with her hands and kissed him again, passionately.

She whimpered in his mouth when he slid one hand in her hair and fisted them, ruining her side ponytail. He now only held her against him by one hand under her bottom and started to walk forwards. Ayane realized he was taking them to the couch and let him lay her down on her back before he laid on top of her. She parted her legs to accomodate his big body and moved instinctively her hips into him. Pin broke the kiss again, panting and staring intensely at her.

"Don't provoke me." He huskily ordered, making Ayane's body grow hotter.

His commanding voice was really arousing and she softly moaned at the intensity of the shivers it sent down her spine. She grabbed the front of his pullover and licked his lips before sucking his bottom lip. Pin growled and crashed his lips to hers, pressing her down in the couch while his tongue slid inside her hot and silky mouth again. She really was incredible, there was no woman on this planet that had turned him on so much in his twenty nine years of living.

Not a single woman. Ever.

He devoured her mouth hungrily, his body molding into hers perfectly. One of his hands slid under her back to feel her bare skin and his nails scratched softly at it. Ayane moaned again, her hands fisting his red hair and her hips grinded into his. Pin wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothing at his point but her mother would be back soon, and it wouldn't be good for him if she found them making out like savages on her couch. He broke the kiss and let go of her, standing beside the couch and ruffling his hair wildly.

"Dammit I don't want to stop!" He growled out, trying to calm down his breathing and his heart.

"Kazuichi..." Ayane panted, sitting on the couch with her dress crumpled and hair sticking out of her flower pin.

Pin had to fight against himself to not jump on her once again and take off her dress. He turned his back to her and walked around the living room.

"More than that and I'm making you my woman right now." He grounded out, angry at himself. "And your mother will kill me."

Ayane blushed a very deep red and reajusted her dress. She really wanted to continue but he was right, her mother would be back in ten or twenty minutes and find them doing that kind of things on her couch. She took out the pin of her hair to comb them and put it back again. Pin was mumbling as he walked back and forth in the room. Then he turned back to Ayane and pointed at her.

"You're too sexy!" He exclaimed with a stupid face. "And you're turning me into a pervert!"

"Y-you're one to talk!" Ayane shouted back. "You almost made me have my first time on my mother's couch!"

She gasped and quickly put her hands on her mouth, realizing in horror what she'd just said. Pin gaped at her, his hand falling down to his side. They stared at each other wide eyed, both of their face as red as his hair.

"You're lying!" Pin shouted in shock. "That can't be true!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Shouted Ayane, standing up in outrage.

"B-but you're... and you had... that's... that's just not possible!" He insisted, shaking his head in denial.

"Who do you take me for?!" She shouted. "I'm a virgin!"

Pin couldn't reply, staring at her with a shocked expression. That beautiful, sexy and amazing woman in front of him had never?...

"B-but your boyfriends..." He breathed out, walking to her slowly.

"T-there was nothing more than kisses..." She replied, now realizing what he'd meant.

Pin stood right in front of her, his eyes softening.

"You're the first..." Ayane whispered, looking down. "I'd never wanted a man to... to do that to me before..." She added in a soft breath.

Pin was incredibly touched, understanding the deep meaning behind her words. He craddled her face in his hands and tenderly pressed his lips to her forehead. Ayane's heart warmed up in her chest, feeling the gentleness in his touch. He let his lips feel her soft skin and wrapped his arms around her to hug her. He pressed her smaller body into his and finally rested his chin on the top of her head, looking to the ceiling.

"I..." Pin started hesitantly. "I'm really moved right now..." He said, his deep voice sounding strangely young.

Ayane closed her eyes and hugged him back, inhaling his scent deeply. She didn't remember ever feeling that way. So comfortable in a man's embrace. It was only him that ever made her feel like this. So safe and warm.

"Now I really want to take you home." Pin suddenly said, breaking the romantic moment.

Ayane laughed at his comment and let him go to look at his face. He was pouting, his eyebrows furrowed. She pecked his lips suddenly and laughed again as his expression turned sulky.

"Oi, that's enough!" Pin exclaimed, trying to grab her again.

Ayane chuckled and evaded his hands to walk to the stairs.

"I'm going upstairs to redo my make up, Mom will come home soon." She said, turning back to him with a dazzling smile.

The red haired man was taken aback by her bright expression and forgot to breath. He just stood there, watching her bare back and legs as she escalated the stairs. His eyes shone with affection.

She really was an amazing young woman. He felt so touched by her confession earlier and so proud of her honesty. She was so kind and brightful. He couldn't wait for her to show her hard work to the other teachers in school, and even to the students. He knew she could make it, and she'd be a very good teacher.

For a second he hoped their discussions when she was a student had helped her to find that confidence. It felt great to see Ayane act this way, almost carefree but determinated. And the way she was more open about her feelings and acted on them rather than trying to hide or suppress them impressed him further.

Yeah. She was indeed a great woman.

Pin exhaled a long breath. On top of becoming such an interesting woman, she was incredibly sexy and attractive. How could she make him desire her so much. It was wild and strong, almost overtaking his reason and common sense.

"Aaah. I really really want to bring her home..." Pin said out loud, putting his arms on each side of the couch.

Ayane walked downstairs and found him sitting on the couch, getting perfectly comfortable. She walked slowly to him and put her arms around his shoulders from behind, kissing his red hair gently.

"You're back." Pin said as he turned back to her.

"Yeah." She replied with a shy smile.

Then she noticed something and took a handkerchief from the box beside her. She wetted it with her tongue before gently wiping her lipstick away on Pin's lips.

"S-sorry..." She murmured as she cleaned him.

Pin blushed a deep red, his eyes falling on her lips where she'd put lipstick again. What would he have done if her mother'd opened the door and he greeted her with painted lips. No more kissing tonight huh, he thought in disappointement. But he really wanted to...

"Why are you pouting?" Ayane asked after she was finished.

"I want to kiss you again." Pin said very bluntly.

"Ba-baka..." Ayane whispered in embarrassement. "Mom will be there soon."

"Raah I know that." Her former teacher scowled. "But you're so inviting..." He added.

Ayane gasped, moving away from his face. She really really wanted to take him in her arms and kiss the living lights out of him. He was, too, turning her into a pervert. And he was being unfair, acting so cute all of a sudden.

"I know!" Pin suddenly exclaimed as he looked at her. "This weekend, there's no match and no practice, so why don't you spend it with me?" He asked.

"Y-you mean, the whole weekend?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah." He nodded, his face totally hopeful. "And we can go somewhere if you want, eat out and then go to the movies, or anything else."

"Really?" She asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

"That would be great right?" Pin said, looking so young with his hair down and that big boyish smile on his face.

"I'd really love to." Ayane softly whispered, taking his big hand in hers.

"A-and of course, if you agree, you can stay over on friday night and then on saturday, and even sunday..." The red haired man said, looking down at her hands playing with his.

"A whole week-end only the two of us?" She asked, looking up at his face.

"Ah... that is... if you want, if not it's okay, I can understand, I mean it's soon and I..." Pin trailed off, a very shy expression on his face.

"It's okay, I'll go." Ayane quickly said. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can." She admitted, her face blushing completely.

"Really?" Pin asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yes, I really want to." Ayane nodded.

Her boyfriend started to laugh like a kid, his happiness making her feel so loved and warm all over.

"Okay, this weekend then." Pin nodded frantically.

Ayane's heart swelled with love and she wrapped her arms around him to hug him tightly. She inhaled his scent deeply again and sighed in contentement. _Ah I love this man so much..._

"I can't wait..." She whispered.

"Ayane..." Pin said, gently caressing her hair.

Just as they stared into each other's eyes, the front door unlocked. They quickly stood up and went to greet Ayane's mother who just came in.

"Oh my, you were waiting for me?" She asked, taking her hat off to brush her short black hair. "It started snowing again." She explained as she shook off her coat covered in snow flakes.

"G-good evening Mrs Yano." Pin quickly said, holding out his hand while Ayane took her mother's clothes to hang them up.

"Arai-sensei?" She asked in surprise, shaking his hand. "You look really... different, with your hair down. I almost didn't recognize you."

"A-ah yeah... a lot of people tell me that..."

"It really suits you." Mrs Yano said with a smile. "Oh, did you wait for a long time?" She then asked.

"N-no Yano-san, I came in only a few minutes before you." Pin said, sounding very shy.

"That's good then. Ayane, please make us some tea, I need to warm up." Mrs Yano told her daughter.

"Okay Mom." Ayane said with a quick glance at Pin before going inside the kitchen.

"So, Arai-sensei..." Her mother started as they made their way to the couch.

"Oh please don't call me sensei, I'm not your daughter's teacher anymore." Pin said with a little laugh.

"Alright, it's true I shouldn't adress to my future son-in-law this way." Mrs Yano said as she sat down, patting the seat next to her.

Pin blushed a very deep red and sat down quickly.

"I-I'm really sorry I didn't tell you yesterday!" He said, closing his eyes tightly. "I-it wasn't a good thing on my part, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I can understand your hesitation." Mrs Yano chuckled at his frantic explanations, and he looked rather cute, getting all flustered like that.

"I-I'm really serious about Ayane, Yano-san, a-and I want what's the best for her." Pin said, his heart making flip flop in his chest.

He'd never felt so intimidated in his life.

"So you intend to marry my daughter later on?" She asked him, getting amused at his trembling voice and red face.

"Y-yes of course!" He answered honestly. "I'm really serious, I want to make her my wife and have a family with her!"

"K-Kazuichi!" Ayane exclaimed with an equally red face as she came back in the living room, a tray with a hot pot of tea and cups in her hands. "What are you saying when I'm not there?!"

"Your boyfriend, was only telling me his plans for you two in the future." Mrs Yano said as she turned to her blushing daughter. It was getting more and more interesting.

"B-but he didn't even tell me!" Ayane protested, putting the tray down on the small table in front of the couch.

"I-I told you I was serious!" Pin exclaimed, turning to her.

"But we never talked about mariage before!" She shouted back.

"What do you think being serious mean?! Do you know how old I am?!" Pin shouted louder, completely forgetting about his future mother-in-law staring at them.

"B-but if you talk about mariage to my mother you should talk to me about it first!" She shouted again.

"Then would you really marry me?!" He shouted.

"Of course I would baka!" Ayane shouted her reply with a very red face.

Mrs Yano gasped in shock. Never had she seen her daughter act so impulsively before. And she'd never seen that childish side of her either.

"Wait, what?..." Pin breathed out in shock too.

Ayane blushed even deeper, her face purple. She nodded slowly, realizing all too well the meaning of her words.

"B-but not right now of course." She quickly said.

"A-Ayane..." Her mother whispered, suddenly reminding them she was there the whole time. "Wait wait... Are you really dating with mariage in mind?" She asked seriously this time.

Before was said as a joke but her daughter and her former teacher were not joking. Pin turned back to Mrs Yano and looked at her with a shy yet determinated stare.

"I... At my age I... I should think about settling down and... and I've never felt the way I feel about your daughter towards anyone before..." Pin confessed to them, blushing so much his hair were paler than his face. "A-and even if we marry in a few years, or even more, I want you, the two of you to know that I'm serious."

"Arai-san..." Mrs Yano started. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

"Mom!" Ayane protested, blushing madly.

Pin's red face was now sweating profusely. Did his future mother-in-law asked a thing he didn't even admit to Ayane yet. And would it sound serious to confess only four days after she was back? And after she'd been away for three years? And he'd have to admit that he was kind of... attracted to her when she was still a student...

Pin hid his face in his hands, realizing for the first time that indeed, he'd been attracted to one of his student.

"I-I really..." He started, his voice unsure. "I'm going to say something really embarrassing so don't look at me..."

Mrs Yano hid her mouth behind her hand to stop the coming chuckle. Ayane turned to her and mouthed 'Mom!' in disapproval.

"Okay." Pin said, taking a deep breath. "When I saw your daughter again I thought she was so beautiful I'd die."

That sentence made both woman blush, Ayane's cheeks redder than her mother, her mouth gaping.

"And I already found her attractive when she was a student BUT! I'm a serious teacher and there's no way I would have done anything! But she was so cute even back then!" He ended up shouting the last part with red ears.

It was Ayane's mother turn to gap at the man, and her daughter turned purple.

"And to be completely honest, right now I'd like to kidnap her and bring her to my house!" He dared to confess his dark desires in front of his future mother-in-law, who just gaped at him with a surprised expression.

Ayane too was so shocked she couldn't say anything. _What the hell was he saying in front of her mother?!_

"Are you stupid?!" She suddenly shouted at him in embarrassment. "How can you say something like that?!"

Pin glared at her, his hands falling on his knees.

"I wanted to tell the truth!" He shouted back.

"You don't need to say that kind of truth you baka!" Ayane shouted again. "You don't go and say that in public! And even less in front of my Mom!"

"She asked me!" Pin shouted, standing up.

"She only asked if you loved me! Not if you were a pervert!" Ayane bit back.

"How is that perverted to want the woman you love all to yourself?!" Pin yelled in her face.

Mrs Yano gaped at them in shock. Ayane on the other hand felt all anger leave her body. She stood there, staring at Pin in shock and... an overwhelming feeling of love and joy.

She completely forgot about her mother at that point and threw herself in Pin's arms, squeezing him tightly. _Oh I love him! I love him! I love him!_

Pin just looked down at Ayane hugging him tightly and his tense muscles relaxed slowly in her embrace. He seemed to forget her mother's presence too and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed her back with more strength and closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Ehm ehm..." Mrs Yano coughed to remind them she was still there.

The two parted immediately, blushing madly and looking down.

"Ah err... sorry..." Pin said, rubbing his neck.

"S-sorry Mom..." Ayane said softly, refusing to look up.

"Well, it's okay." Her mother said with a smile. "I didn't think it was that serious between you two..."

"Hm I..." Pin started, looking up slowly to meet her eyes. "I'm really serious... and I'm not a pervert of course." He added, Ayane looking up to glare at him.

"Shut up!" She shouted. "Just don't say anything anymore!"

"What?! You can't-"

"Ssh!"

"That-"

"Hush!"

"But-"

"Won't you two sit down?" Mrs Yano asked, smiling at them.

Ayane blushed and pushed Pin away a little before sitting down on the couch, next to her mother. The red haired man pouted but sat beside Ayane. Mrs Yano chuckled at their embarrassed expressions and poured them tea.

Then the dinner passed in almost silence, Pin and Ayane realizing the silliness of their actions didn't say a word. On the other hand, Mrs Yano couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night, remembering their childish fights and the shyness of her furture son-in-law.

She was getting so much fun she even added oil on the fire to watch them get all flustered. Ayane mentally slapped herself, thinking of how her mother would now embarrass her any chance she'd get... Then she looked over at Pin who caughed her eyes and blushed. It made her feel shy and she looked away quickly. Doing that she came face to face with her mother who made a big smile.

Ayane slumped into her chair and regretted not letting her hair down to cover her burning cheeks. How was she supposed to tell she was spending the coming weekend with Pin now?...

.

.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

Wow! That took a long time! I'm sorry for the delay, but I really had an author block for that chapter. Now I think it's going to get easier for the next ones. I won't promise anything for the fastness of releases, but I'll try any way.

**GenericFollower:** Wow thank you very much for reading my story AND reviewing! And what a review *v* Well to tell the truth, I based Ayane's carreer on an old fic of mine (Reunion) with AyanexPin as main pairing too, and at that time, I didn't know Sawako and Kurumi would become teachers, neither did I know what Ayane would do (not sure I do now either)... Guidance counselor doesn't sound bad ^w^

**Haylo4ever:** Thank you very much for your review!

**KP:** Thank you so much that's so nice of you! I really really love that couple as well XP

**Beerbelly: **Hihihi your reviews XD well I hope that chapter will satisfy your... craving lol at least a little ^^

**Guest N°2: **That's exactly why I ship them! The chemistry, the funny scenes when they're together, it's was great. I admit I was scared when the author made Ayane go out with Ken, but then she made Ayane's attention go to Pin and I knew it would be great! And because chapter 97!

Reviews are really motivating for me! So thank you a lot! And also thanks for the favorites and follows! I'm so happy!

Well, that's all for today, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll read the next too. And I wish you all a very nice day!

Last note: did you see last chapters with Ryuu and Chizuru? The hint is the house of horror~~ I thought Ryuu was really hot in that one...


	7. Before the Weekend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kimi ni Todoke!

**Main pairing: **AyanexPin!

**Summary:** Pin and Ayane told her mother that they were dating seriously and even thought of mariage. Pin also asked Ayane to spend the whole weekend with him. And Chizuru is waiting for Ryuu's return.

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

**Ayane Returns**

.

**Chapter 7:**** Before the Weekend.**

.

.  
.

.

The same night Ayane and her mother received Pin for dinner, Ryuu was coming back from university.

Chizuru was running around in the small flat Ryuu shared with his father. She had cleaned it with all she got and it was now nice and cosy. She'd taken her night since Ryuu was coming home after his three years away at university.

He'd only came back for holidays and some weekends, but of course, this was never enough for Chizuru and she would sometimes go to him instead.

Tonight she would cook just for the two of them and she would spend the night at his house. She'd gone out with Ayane today and bought some clothes to surprise him.

A dress. High Heels. And black stockings.

Ayane even put some makeup on her and helped her do her hair before they parted. Chizuru's hair were held up in a high bun with some bangs escaping on her forehead and cheeks. She wore a slight touch of pink lipstick and a little blush on her cheeks and even added black mascara.

Ryuu would be there soon and she was absolutely restless. The table was ready and he went to the kitchen and made the last preparations for the dinner. When she heard the keys her heart stopped.

_He was there! He was finally there!_

She turned around, facing the door and waited.

_Ryuu._

The door opened.

_Ryuu._

A tall young man entered the flat.

_Ryuu!_

He put his luggage down in the hallway and took off his baseball cap before lifting his head to fall face to face with Chizuru.

"Ryuu!" She exclaimed, tears already filling her eyes, before she ran to him and threw herself in his arms.

The tall man looked down at her trembling form, her sobs muffled in his chest. He smiled slightly, putting one hand at the back of her neck, rubbing it gently.

"I'm home." He said simply, his deep and low voice falling pleasantly in her ear.

"Ryuu... Ryuu..." Chizuru repeated, hugging him tightly.

"I'm back, Chizuru." He gently said, his arms wrapping around her.

They hugged for long minutes, until she calmed down and rubbed her face against his chest. _She'd missed him so much! _

Ryuu chuckled lowly, feeling Chizuru would never let go.

"I'm not going to disappear you know..." He said, making her lift her head to look at him.

"I-idiot!" She exclaimed, her make up ruined with all the tears she'd cried.

"You look like a panda." Ryuu chuckled slowly.

Chizuru gasped and let go of him. She quickly ran to the bathroom and shouted as she noticed the state she was in. She had big black marks of tears because of the mascara, the blush was ruined and the lipstick... well the lipstick was still okay. Chizuru swore as she took cotton and cream to wipe the blush and mascara marks away. This way she could at least keep her lipstick on. She looked back into the mirror and made a face as she noticed her red eyes.

So much for trying to look good for him...

"Is that a new dress?" Ryuu's voice asked from the doorframe.

Chizuru gasped and looked back at him. She blushed at the intensity of his stare and nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah." She replied. "I went shopping with Aya-chi today."

"It looks good." He said, making her blush deepen.

"I-I didn't do it for you." She stuttered, looking away.

"Liar." Ryuu chuckled, making Chizuru look back at him.

She blushed hard and bit her lip. Of course she'd done that for him. But Chizuru being who she was, she quickly changed the subject she was uncomfortable with.

"D-dinner is ready, come on." She quickly said, walking to the door.

But Ryuu didn't move an inch, blocking the way completely. Chizuru looked up at his face and noticed he was still staring at her intently. His dark brown eyes were almost shining and she gulped. Her childhood friend let a small smile form on his lips and lifted his big hand to caress Chizuru's cheek. She held back a yelp as his rugged skin slid against her burning one.

"Did you miss me?..." Ryuu asked.

"T-that!" Chizuru stuttered. "T-hat's not fair... W-why would I say it first?... a-and anyway you... that's... a-and don't look at me like that!"

"Why not?" Ryuu asked, amused by her reaction.

"I-it's embarrassing a-and i-it's perverted!" She replied, blushing hard.

"Is it?"

"Y-yes it is!" Chizuru exclaimed. "It makes me feel funny a-and weird and I-I'm the only one who's a mess a-and I-"

Her words were cut off by Ryuu's lips, crashing to hers. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Chizuru couldn't hold back a moan and she felt herself melt in his strong embrace. She grabbed the front of his T-shirt and let him kiss her passionnately for long long minutes. They finally parted for air and stayed panting, forehead against forhead, eyes closed and hearts beating madly.

Chizuru's hold on Ryuu's T-shirt didn't decrease and the young man rubbed his head against hers slowly.

"I missed you, Chizuru..." He whispered, his voice low and husky making her shiver.

"Mm... m-me too..." She confessed in a breath.

Ryuu chuckled before hugging her tightly against him.

"I'm home." He said again.

"W-welcome home, Ryuu..." Chizuru finally whispered, looking back into his eyes.

Ryuu smiled slightly before closing the gap between them once again.

...

Pin, Ayane and her mother were sitting in the living room after dinner. They were discussing about the teaching training she'd undergo next month.

"You'll have to be in training for two months because the teacher you'll be replacing will retire at that time." Pin explained. "I'll be in charge of you like I said before, but you'll be working with him."

"Who is it?" Ayane asked, curious.

"I don't think you know him, he never was your teacher." Pin replied. "It's Honoka-san."

"I don't even remember hearing that name." Ayane noticed.

"That's what I told you." Pin said with a smirk.

"Shut up." She replied immediately.

"Ayane." Her mother said with a smile. "Shouldn't you be nicer to your future husband?"

"Mom!" The young woman exclaimed with pink cheeks.

"What?" She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Isn't that the truth?"

"That's... yes." Ayane nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry."

"What did you say?" Pin asked, putting his hand behind his ear and bending to Ayane.

"It's nothing..." Ayane replied quickly before adding: "Kazuichi." She said with a big smile when he grew red and started to stutter.

"D-don't make fun of me." He said, looking away from the two women.

"Ain't you adorable?" Ayane said to mock him.

"I'm not!"

"So you admit you're ugly?"

"I'm not ugly!" He shouted before remembering something. "And didn't you say I was hot and sexy not so long ago, huh?" He asked with a proud smirk.

She flushed completely red and shouted at him.

"Why are you saying that?! And right in front of my mother you stupid Pin!"

"Don't call your boyfriend stupid, stupid!" He shouted back.

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

"You did it first!"

"What a brat!"

"Who's the brat, you kid!"

"Who's a kid?!"

_Really,_ Ayane's mother thought with an amused expression, _those two are quite something..._

That's how the bickering between her daughter and future son-in-law made Mrs Yano's night very enjoyable.

When dinner was over, Pin wished them good night and left the house, walking in the snowy streets.

Almost immediately, Ayane received a text from him. She took her phone from the table and read it.

_**I had fun tonight. Thank your mother for having me over.**_

_**I'll call you tomorrow, I love you.**_

Ayane blushed as she read it. _He really went and wrote it._

"That baka..." She whispered softly, caressing the screen of her phone without thinking.

Her mother saw the smile on her daughter's face and the way her eyes shone. She smiled herself at the sight. She gently caressed Ayane's hair, making her look up.

"What is it Mom?" Ayane asked, surprised at the gesture.

"I'm really happy for you." Mrs Yano said sincerely.

The young woman blushed slightly and put her phone back.

"I'll wash the plates." She said quickly. "Go to sleep, I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you Ayane." Her mother said before kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well."

Ayane looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"You too." She said, watching the older woman go upstairs.

_She must really have missed me_, Ayane thought with a smile.

Then she picked up the plates and glasses and brought them in the kitchen. She washed everything and went back to the living room to clean the table. After she finished, she picked up her phone and climbed upstairs. Ayane went to the bathroom to take off her makeup and brush her teeth. Once she was done, she walked to her bedroom.

She took off dress and put on pink pajamas bottom with thin purple stripes and a short sleeved pink T-shirt. Then she undid her hair and let the long bangs fall on her shoulders and back. She looked again at her phone and saw a new text from Pin.

She smiled and picked it up from her nightstand.

_**'I miss you so bad already**_

_**I wanted to bring you home tonight**_

_**You were so beautiful'**_

Ayane blushed as she read. _He was really blunt._

She knew he was that kind of man but, she just didn't think he could also be that way in a romantic relationship. She still had things to discover about him. A lot of things actually.

She didn't know anything about his childhood except from being in Kazhaya's dad baseball team, that he was very good in High School and University, and even recieved an offer to play as a pro.

He didn't take it tough...

She had heard a bit from Tooru and Pin had confirmed at that time that he wanted to play High School baseball, and that was it.

Ayane had thought he was a proud and dedicated man, to what he loved and believed in. She'd seen a glimpse of that manly and determinated side of him when she was still his student. And even now, she'd seen that he could bend everything to his will, with his clumsy, old-fashioned personality of his.

Even she had been caught up, following him, looking up to him, as a student, a future teacher and as a woman. That's what made her love him too, with his cute reactions and stupid faces.

Maybe their weekend would also be the occasion to know more about each other. She couldn't wait to learn about his childhood, his family. She'd never met his parents, and never heard of them either. Being together for a little more than two days would probably give them the opportunity to talk about each other's past freely.

She went to sleep with that idea, and a smile on her lips.

...

The next day:

Ayane was alone in her room.

She was putting her clothes in a big sports bag for her weekend with Pin. He was going to wait for her at his flat and she was supposed to go there the following night. She was really nervous and anxious at the thought of spending two days and nights with him. The prospect of discovering more sides of him last night almost made her forget the most important things that could happen between them.

Ayane was choosing the nicest clothes she had and different pairs of sexy underwear. She was thinking of how Pin would run his hands all over her skin, his big body leaning over hers.

_"Ayane..." His deep, husky voice would whisper in her ear._

She slapped her cheeks with both hands, her face glowing red. _He really was turning her into a pervert..._

"That stupid Pin..." Ayane whispered softly as she closed her bag and sat on her bed.

She felt like a schoolgirl, excited and giddy at the thought of spending time with her boyfriend.

If someone had told her the first time she met Pin, that one day she'd be so deeply in love with him, she'd have said they needed to go to the hospital and check their brains.

People always said she was really mature and composed for a girl her age. But he had seen right through her tough act, and she was amazed by how easily he did and entered her heart from then on.

She smiled softly to herself, finding her situation ironic. Since when had that stupid old fashioned guy turned into that handsome and smart man? It certainly was already a part of him he hid well, like she did her childish side.

Now that she thought about it, it was like they brought out their real selves to light when they were in contact with each other.

*Brrrrr* *Brrrrr*

"Ah, my phone."

She picked up her cell from the bed and read the contact name.

_Mom._

"Hello?" Ayane answered.

_**"Hi Ayane." **_Her mother replied. _**"Are you busy?"**_

"No, I... I was cleaning my room." She said, blushing as she remembered she didn't tell her mother about her weekend with Pin.

_**"Great." **_Her mother said. _**"Well, I'm going to be a little late tonight, if you want you can order something, I left money in the kitchen."**_

"Okay, no problem Mom." Ayane replied.

_**"Oh and, Ayane." **_She said. _**"It's good with me for your weekend with Arai-san."**_

"WHAT?!" The young woman exclaimed.

_**"He called me to say I shouldn't worry for you and that you'd be with him..."**_

_That idiot!_

_**"Isn't he a perfect gentleman?" **_

Ayane groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. She was toying with her again.

_**"Oh well, that's all I had to say. And we'll have all the time in the world to discuss that matter when I come home." **_Mrs Yano said.

"Mom..."

_**"I'll give you some tips too."**_

"MOM!"

_**"Bye honey." **_

"Mom wait! Mom that's not-"

*bip*

"Aaaaarrrrrh! That stupid Pin!" Ayane shouted, shaking her fists in the air. "How could he tell her something like that?!"

She angrily looked for his name in her contacts and called him.

_**"Yes baby?"**_ Pin replied cooly, walking away from the first years building.

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" Ayane yelled in her phone.

_**"What?!" **_Pin exclaimed._** "What did I do?!"**_

"You told my mother I was spending the weekend at your house?!" She shouted. "How could you do that?!"

_**"Why are you angry?" **_He asked, sweating. _**"I wanted to make things easier for you that's all!"**_

"Well done Pin! Now she's going to make fun of me even more!"

_**"Come on, you're overreacting now!" **_Pin exclaimed. _**"What's the matter?! Your mother knows we're together, she knows we're thinking about..." **_He looked around to make sure he was alone and continued _**"... marriage. So spending some time together isn't something she didn't think would happen." **_

Ayane blushed at his mention of their future marriage and she calmed down as he talked.

He was right.

It was no use to hide these kind of things from her mother. As long as she'd live with her, her mother would worry if she wasn't home. And she didn't need to lie to her either because she knew about their relationship.

_**"Ayane?" **_

"Oh I... I'm sorry." She said. "You're right, I'm probably just making a fuss about something small..."

_**"It's okay, I'm sorry for not telling you first." **_Pin replied, scratching his neck.

"Say..." Ayane said. "Did you tell anyone about... us?..."

Pin didn't reply right away. Her voice sounded unsure and he wondered if she didn't want to make their relationship public.

_**"I... I didn't." **_He finally said.

"Not even to Ryuu's brother?" Ayane asked. He was his best friend after all.

_**"No way! That guy would tease me so much I'd want to kill him!" **_Pin shouted in the phone.

"Oh really?" Ayane asked with a big smile he could hear over the phone.

_**"Don't even think about this..." **_Pin said.

"Oh why not Kazuichi?" She asked, laughing as he stuttered again.

_**"D-don't call me that, I'm still at school!"**_

"I would love to see your face right now..." Ayane teased him, imagining his dark blush.

_**"Are you some kind of pervert?!" **_Pin shouted.

"Only for you my love..." She said in a sexy voice.

Pin's soul came out from his mouth, his whole body red.

"I think I've won." She whispered. "Oh and, I'm going to ask Ryuu's brother's number, it's not fair if you're the only one suffering." She added before hanging up.

Pin could only stare at the phone in his hand, his body frozen in place.

"Pin!" A student called from the classroom window. "It's time for your class!"

The others laughed, standing by his side and watching their teacher come back from the dead.

"Get back inside!" He yelled at them.

"Was that your girlfriend?!" One student shouted at him.

"Wha-shut up!" He yelled, blushing hard.

"Look at that he became all red!"

"Pin has a girlfriend? What the hell I don't even have one!"

"I'm sure she's not real!"

"It must be an old and ugly girl!"

"You're all dead!" Pin yelled as he ran back inside the building to give them a good earful for making fun of a grown man in love!

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

.

Oh my God. It's already been three months?! Time flies by so fast!

To tell you the thruth, it was so hard for me to write this chapter. I knew I'd have author block, but I didn't think it would last so long, I'm really sorry for my late update! Sorry! Sorry!

I hope you'll enjoy it a little, even if I'm not quite satisfied with some things in this chapter. But I have to take those steps to go where I want to bring Ayane and Pin. I really don't want to take so long, but I can't promise the next release will be faster, unfortunately. But the next chapter will be about their weekend together, so I hope you'll still read it.

Don't be angry because I really want to finish this fic and I will do it!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS:

_**beerbelly: **_Ah my dear beerbelly... I'm glad you enjoyed it, I was thinking of you lol, no seriously, I'm really glad you liked it, I was a little embarrassed and I felt awkward writing these kind of scenes, but it turned out not so bad. You got it, lemony, but maybe more lime than limon, I don't think I'd be able to write the whole... action. But I'll do my best ^^

_**genericfollower: **_I'm sorry! It's not this chapter but the next, I promise :D Hey, I'm the one who has to thank you for your review, I'm really happy when I read them. I'm glad you liked their moments together too, it's make it worth it.

_**SummerAlly: **_Give me some sun will you ^w^ Thank you for your review I love them too! And I agree, I have never enough of my favorite couples!

_**NE8675309: **_Wow wow wow! Thank you dear! Exactly! You got it perfectly! I'm trying to bring to life the aspects of their personality that we've started to see in the manga but were not that much exploited. And thank you for saying they're in character, I really want to make it canon to the manga story line, so I'm glad it shows. Yes, I agree completely, it was necessary to show they somehow cared for each other during High School, and the first need to write this fic was because of those hints in the manga, those feelings Ayane started to have, and the way Pin took care of her and acted with her like he did no other student. (Remember when he patted her head in the beginning, saying she was nice, and when he grabbed her shoulders last time, I don't think I saw him interact that way with anyone else, but then again, that might just be my imagination).

_**mynameiz: **_Who? My name is what? etc... lol I don't remember the next lyrics. Thank you, that's very nice of you! I'll do my best!

_**so sorry right now:**_ Wow you're making me blush X3 oh my God thank you thank you thank you! I understand, it might be a little too much, but to me, Ayane has to be shy for now. After all, it's the first time she falls in love, and I want to show that even if she looks mature and is considered experienced by other people since she had a lot of boyfriends, in reality she's the less experienced of all characters when it comes to love. And that part of her is shown when she's with Pin, who's the first man she's ever loved and of course, wanted. So that's something I really want to write about. I don't know if it was clear enough

_**Senandung Dewi Utari: **_Hey an indonesian! Hello my friend! No no it's not weird lol, and if that can reassure you, english isn't my native language either ^^ What's important is that I understand what you're saying :) Yes, I like to write about Pin's sexiness, and even his stupidity and childishness is funny to portray. I hope you'll appreciate the next chapter too, things will get more serious...

_**KP:**_ I did! Lol, I'm really sorry for the delay, I wasn't inspired lately... but I passed the most difficult passage (to me that is).

_**dancergirl9: **_Hihihihihihihihihi, your comment made me all happy and giddy! Thank you very much for reviewing and for liking this story. I hope so, that's really important to me to stick to the characters based on what I've read in the manga, and how I see them. Great rant actually, I'm glad you took the time to review and give your impressions and feelings about this story ^^ And I admit I love AyanexPin the best, and then ChizuruxRyuu, I liked SawakoxKazehaya couple more in the beginning, but those two other pairings are the most enjoyable for me now.

_**fanfictionrooooocks:**_ lol how many 'o' did you put in your name XD Me neither, it made me go like: 'noooooo! you can't do this to meeee!', I was so sad... but hey, looks like it did good to Ayane so Kento was needed at that time.

_**Kimberlouxxx:**_ again how many 'x' lol Thank you for reviewing and liking this story! I'm thinking of making a petition to get more AyanexPin stories!

TO EVERYONE OUT THERE THAT LOVES THIS PAIRING! MAKE AYANEXPIN FANFICTIONS! That's all ^^

Take good care of yourselves and your family, and have a very very nice day, look at cute baby animals on Youtube to warm up your heart!

Keep your mind and heart open.

Peace to the World!


	8. Weekend with You Part I

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Kimi ni Todoke.

**Main pairing: **AyanexPin!

**Summary:** Pin and Ayane decided to spend the whole weekend together. This is the first part of those three nights and two days alone...

.

.

.

**KIMI NI TODOKE**

.

**Ayane Returns**

.

**Chapter 8:**** Weekend with You Part I.**

.

.  
.

.

When Ayane was done with the preparations for her weekend with Pin, she decided to call Chizuru. She wanted to know how things went with Ryuu, since he came back from University last night.

The young woman stuttered in the phone and sounded pretty embarrassed by the question. Ayane asked her if something good happened, which made Chizuru panick.

_**"I-I don't see what you're talking about." **_Chizuru replied nervously, probably blushing.

Her friend smiled to herself. Something definitively happened, and now it could finally be her turn to tease Chizuru.

"Come on Chizu, tell me already." Ayane said with a smile. "How did he like your dress?" She asked.

_**"Oh... H-he liked it..." **_Chizuru trailed off, surely blushing like mad.

"Did he compliment you?" Ayane asked.

_**"Hmm... w-well he did... yes..."**_ She replied shyly.

"That's good then!" Ayane exclaimed, happy for her friend. "And what else did he say?"

_**"Well he... he said he'd missed me..." **_Chizuru whispered the last words, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Ryuu's really sweet to you..." Ayane said. "I hope you told him the same."

_**"W-why would I?!" **_Chizuru exclaimed.

"I'm sure you did, you big crybaby." Ayane said teasingly.

_**"I didn't cry!" **_Chizuru exclaimed, completely red.

"I know you Chizuru, I'm sure you cried like crazy when you saw him."

The silence on the other side of the line confirmed Ayane's thoughts.

"I'm glad." She said after a few seconds. "I'm really glad you had him back."

_**"Me too..." **_Chizuru finally admitted. _**"And what about your dinner with Pin?"**_ She asked in curiosity.

"Oh it... it went very well..." Ayane said with a major blush. She couldn't talk about that wonderful hot kiss they shared on the living room couch before her mother arrived.

And talking about her mother...

"Minus the fact Mom made fun of me all through dinner." Ayane added with a drop on the back of her head.

Chizuru laughed on the other side of the line. She could perfectly imagine how things went with Mrs Yano. She'd heard of how Ayane's mother pushed her daughter to Pin over the phone once, and Ayane already told her friend that she made fun of her since they started their relationship.

"And don't try to avoid the topic." Ayane said teasingly. "I want you to tell me everything."

_**"How can you ask these kind of things?!" **_Chizuru shouted in embarassment.

"I'm only curious!" Ayane explained.

_**"We only kissed!" **_Chizuru replied._** " A-and I stayed over! But that's all!" **_She added quickly.

"You stayed over?" Ayane asked. "But didn't his father come back home?"

_**"Y-yes he did." **_Chizuru replied. _**"But I stayed in Ryuu's room." **_

"You slept together?" Ayane asked, surprised.

_**"We just slept in the same bed!" **_Chizuru quickly explained. _**"We didn't do anything!"**_

"So you just... slept?"

_**"Well..." **_Chizuru replied. _**"We talked for a very long time before."**_

"With Ryuu?" Ayane asked, surprised the quiet boy spent the night talking, even to his girlfriend and childhood friend.

_**"We had a lot of things to talk about." **_Chizuru replied, blushing.

"About what you two will do from now on?" Ayane asked.

_**"Yeah." **_Chizuru said.

Her friends already knew she wanted to become Ryuu's wife in High School and work with him in his father's restaurant. And even that they were planning to marry once he came back from University.

But Ayane didn't want to bother Chizuru more than this. She surely was happy to be with Ryuu again and wanted to spend more time with him.

"I'll leave you alone now." Ayane said. "I need to make lunch."

_**"Oh, okay." **_Chizuru replied. _**"Thank you for calling me Aya-chi."**_

"It's nothing Chizu." Ayane said, smiling.

_**"Well see you later."**_

"See you Chizu, say hello to Ryuu for me."

_**"Alright." **_Chizuru chuckled._**"And hit Pin if he doesn't take care of you."**_

"Hey!" Ayane exclaimed. "He's really sweet you know!"

_**"You're defending him again..." **_Chizuru pouted.

"He's my boyfriend now Chizu." Her friend replied.

_**"Eww..." **_Chizuru made a face. _**"When you say boyfriend, it feels so weird."**_

"Get over it." Ayane chuckled. "Besides, get used to me defending him, because it's really serious between us."

_**"Eh?! What do you mean by that?!"**_ Chizuru exclaimed.

"I'll tell you another day." Ayane laughed. "Bye Chizu."

_**"No Aya-chi! Tell me what you meant! Aya-chi!"**_

*bip*

"How could she hang up?!" Chizuru shouted to her phone.

"What happened?" A deep voice made her turn to Ryuu's bedroom door.

Her boyfriend and childhood friend was there, dressed in sports pants and jersey jacket, a baseball cap on his head. He was panting slightly and was sweating.

"Ryuu..." Chizuru whispered. "You finished your jogging?"

"Yeah." The tall young man replied with a small smile. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"Oh okay." Chizuru said with a blush, still shy about their physical contacts from last night.

It's true that nothing really big happened, but they kissed for a very long time, with them touching each other in a more intimate ways that they ever did. Ryuu smiled as he looked at Chizuru blushing. He knew exactly what was going on in that little head of hers.

"You're still thinking about yesterday?" He said in a low voice, his eyes burning into hers.

Chizuru immediately blushed and shook her head from left to right.

"N-not at all!"

"You're a very bad liar..." Ryuu whispered as he bent over her and kissed her lips softly.

Chizuru's heart screamed for more contact but it was over as soon as it started. Ryuu chuckled as her expression turned obviously sulky.

"I'll be back right after I shower." He said. "Wait for me." He added, pecking her lips one last time before walking out of his room.

Chizuru stayed still, looking at the door he just left by. She touched her lips with her fingers, savoring the taste of him that she'd missed so much. The young woman desesperatly wanted more now, and she thought back of her conversation with Ayane the day before, at the mall. She said she wasn't ready to do anything more adventurous than kissing, but as soon as she'd seen Ryuu last night, as soon as he touched her, her thoughts had been filled with the desire to be held by his tall and strong body.

She blushed at the idea of their first time coming closer and quickly shook her head.

"It's his fault for becoming so handsome..." She whispered.

It was true after all.

He was so tall, with his short black hair that suited him so much, his slented dark brown eyes that bore holes into her when he looked her way, his straight nose and strong jaw. His slightly tanned skin, his long fingers, big hands, body and his deep low voice...

Chizuru rolled around on his bed, squeezing his pillow against her burning face.

_Hurry and come back! _She shouted in her mind.

Ryuu sneezed in his shower.

"That baka." He chuckled, washing his short hair.

...

The next day, during afternoon, Ayane was ready to go to Pin's with her big sports bag. Her mother wouldn't be there before she was already gone, so she left a note on the living room table.

She then took a look of her attire in the mirror. She had freed her long light brown hair and wore a white long sleeved top with a V neck and a leather patch on each elbow. With that she wore slim black jeans and boots, and her military jacket with a grey scarf.

At the same moment, someone rang the doorbell. Ayane went to the door and was surprised to discover Pin on the other side. He was still wearing his jersey jacket, a scarf and had his hair up. The tall man smirked at his girlfriend.

"Yo." He said smugly.

"Pin? What are you doing here?" Ayane asked, happy to see him, but still surprised he came.

"I went out early so I could come and get you." He said, happy with himself.

"Really?" Ayane asked, touched by the attention.

"Yeah." Pin nodded. "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't take care of my lady properly, right?"

Ayane blushed at his words. _That was so sweet..._

Pin then noticed her luggage in the hallway and took it on his shoulder.

"No you're not forced to-" Ayane protested.

Pin smirked at her.

"Let me carry it." He said and held his free hand out to her.

She blushed slightly and took his hand.

"Let's go home now." He said.

Ayane blushed again at the mention, he made it sound like it was hers too. She then locked the door and they took the alley to the main street.

"I cleaned up very nicely." Pin said as they walked hand in hand in the snow. "And I even bought some cakes for you."

"Thank you Pin." She said, smiling sweetly at him.

He made a face and she chuckled.

"Sorry, I meant Kazuichi." She whispered in his ear, tiptoeing.

Pin blushed slightly and stole a kiss from her lips.

"Take this." He said childishly and bumped against her shoulder.

He smirked and Ayane laughed before she wrapped her arm around his, her cheeks red and eyes sparkling. She was so happy to spend time with him, all alone. And she was glad he seemed as happy to be with her.

They made their way inside his appartement and Pin closed the door behind him.

"I'm home." He said as he put Ayane's bag down and took off his snickers.

Ayane took off her high heels and left them neatly beside Pin's snickers. The young man then took her coat from her shoulders and hang it by the door.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're here in your home, feel free to do whatever you want." Pin said with a big smile.

Ayane chuckled and quickly grabbed the front of his jacket to kiss him passionately. When she released his lips, Pin was all red and frozen in place.

"I wanted to do just that." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, we can start by that if you want." He said, wriggling his eyebrow while pluckering his lips.

"Huh huh." Ayane shook her head from left to right and unzipped his jacket. "We have a lot of time ahead of us, so let's start with putting my clothes somewhere, okay?"

Pin sulked and looked away with a frown as Ayane took off his jacket to hang it up.

"In my room, I made some space in the closet if you want." He said, pouting.

Ayane chuckled and stole a kiss from him before running to his bedroom. Pin looked at the way she disppeared and sighed. _He wanted to kiss her a lot first..._

She re-appeared a minute later and frowned at him as he put his jacket beside her coat. She was holding a magazine with her fingertips, like it was something dirt-_Crap I forgot it!_

"Whaaa!" Pin exclaimed, running to her and taking the offensive magazine away from her hands to wrinkle it in a tight ball. "I-it's not what you think!"

"Oh really?" Ayane said more than asked as Pin disappeared outside the appartement for several minutes.

He came back quickly and looked at Ayane in shame.

"I'm sorry, it's the only one..." He said.

Ayane walked to him and slowly lifted her hands to his face. She suddenly gripped both his cheeks and pinched them hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Pin shouted and felt tears at the corners of his eyes.

_It hurt!_

"I hope I'll never find a porn magazine in your house ever again, or you'll hear about it." Ayane said before releasing him.

"It was not porn." Pin protested softly as he rubbed his sore cheeks. "It was a swimsuits magazine..."

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "I don't want you to look at other girls!"

Ayane huffed and returned to his bedroom to finish putting her clothes in the drawers. The young man stayed in the middle of the corridor, thinking that his girlfriend was really cute when she got jealous.

"Kid..." He whispered with pink cheeks.

Pin then walked inside his bedroom and watched her from the door. Ayane was putting her now empty bag in his closet before closing it. She turned around and gasped in surprise as she saw him.

"At least say something." Ayane said. _He scared me._

"I'm sorry." Pin apologized and walked to Ayane's side.

He crouched down and lifted his hand to caress her long hair.

"Don't be angry." He said softly. "I promise you'll never find something like this again."

"No, it's not your fault..." Ayane said. "I overreacted..."

"Were you jealous?" Pin asked smugly.

"No." Ayane quickly replied, blushing.

"I'm sure you were." He chuckled lowly.

"Not at all." Ayane said, looking away. "Why would I be jealous of pictures?"

"Well, if you were hipothetically jealous" Pin said "I must say that you're much more beautiful than any girl in a swimsuit, Ayane."

She chuckled at his words. It was by far the most awkward compliment she ever received, but she found it adorable.

"That was... very cute." Ayane whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't call me cute..." Pin whispered while his eyes bored into hers. "A man isn't someone you can call that way..."

Ayane's cheeks got warm at the husky tone of his voice. Pin bought his face closer to hers and she could feel his warm breath against her lips. He parted his, still staring intently into her eyes.

Pin got closer until his lips caressed hers but without pressing against them. Ayane's cheeks burnt as she thought he wanted her to kiss him first. But she really wanted it and didn't hesitate to bring her face closer. But Pin quickly pulled away from her, enough to stop her attempted kiss but still touching her lips slightly.

Ayane flushed red, noticing his smirk.

"What are you doing?" She asked, frowning at his action.

"Come on..." He whispered huskily. "Kiss me..."

Ayane frowned and tried to do it again, but Pin evaded her each time. After a few more failed attempts, she pushed him away in irritation.

"Stupid Pin!" She shouted with a red face. "It's not even funny!"

Pin tilted his head to the side, looking at her with a proud expression.

"I find it pretty funny." He said, crossing his arms on his chest and smirking at her with that annoying face.

Ayane pushed him with more strength and he lost his footing, falling on this bottom.

"Hey that hurts!" Pin shouted.

"Well, I find it pretty funny too." Ayane said, crossing her arms against her chest with a smirk.

Pin growled and stood up quickly, pouncing on her.

"Kyaaa!" Ayane screamed and ran away from him.

"Come here you baka!" Pin shouted, running after her.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Once I got my hands on you Yano!"

"Don't call me Yano!"

"Yano Yano Yano Yano!"

"Y-you kid!"

"Shut up!"

The two ran around the appartement while fighting childishly. Ayane ended up cornered against a wall and turned around to find Pin right on her heels. She held her hand up to stop him and a big smirk made its way to Pin's lips.

"Stay right where you are." Ayane told him, panting from her crazy running.

Pin's smirk widened and he put both hands on his head to ruffle his hair. Ayane gasped when he looked back at her with his long red bangs falling on his forhead and temples. She blushed and he chuckled, proud of the effect this haircut had on her.

"D-don't come near me." She managed to stutter out.

"Why?" Pin asked huskily.

"B-because!" She shouted, pressing her back into the wall behind her.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked, taking a step forwards.

"I'm not nervous." Ayane quickly replied, her face getting redder.

"Really?" Pin asked, stepping closer. "Then why do you look so... panicked?"

"I'm not even panicking!" Ayane shouted. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Tsk tsk tsk." Pin shook his head from left to right as he kept walking to her. "It's bad to tell lies." He said with a smirk, stopping right in front of Ayane.

She held her breath and looked up at his much taller and muscular body. His eyes were dark with desire and she could see an amused glint into them. She gulped when Pin bent down and brought his face very close to hers.

"I should punish you for that..." He whispered huskily and pressed his hands against the wall, on each side of her head.

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Ayane's internally screamed at his actions.

He was so hot with his hair down and those eyes and that face and this tone and this scent and...

"Aw come on kiss me already!" Ayane finally shouted with a blushing face.

"No." Pin said, standing straight again and looking away.

Ayane gaped at him and he started to laugh mockingly.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Ayane exploded and she started to hit him with both hands. "Stupid Pin! Baka! I can't believe you!"

"You really have no humour!" Pin laughed as she kept hiting him.

"You did it! I'm going back home!" She shouted and ran away from the room.

Pin quickly went after her and easily grabbed her by the waist. She started to trash in his arms, frustrated by his actions.

"No! I'm going home!" She shouted, trying to prey his arms from her.

But he was a strong man and he held her tighter against him.

"Don't be like that Ayane." He said, still chuckling. "It's just so much fun to tease you."

"You're not funny at all!" She shouted back with a red face. "And here I wanted to kiss you so bad!"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied with a deep blush.

"Hmmm..." Pin thought for a second before letting go of her.

Ayane quickly turned to him and gripped the fabric of his long sleeved top. She looked up at him with almost teary eyes and Pin smiled gently at her. He caressed her red cheek with his long fingers and she closed her eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked.

"Hm." Ayane nodded, tiptoeing.

Pin's eyes softened and he slowly held her face in both hands. He pressed his lips gently to Ayane's and she felt her whole body shiver in anticipation. They kissed softly, slowly moving their lips together. Then Ayane opened her mouth and Pin quickly deepened their kiss.

Their tongues sensually caressed each other and they pressed their bodies closer, leaving no distance between them as they kept kissing sensually.

The young woman let her boyfriend gently pick her up and moaned softly when he tilted his head to the side and changed the angle of their kiss. _He was so good at it... _Ayane thought as she melted in his arms.

When Pin finally released her lips after long long minutes of passionate contact, Ayane realized she was laying with her back on his bed and he was hovering above her. She stared with a dazed expression and red cheeks into his brown orbs.

Pin chuckled at the face she made and he kissed her again, purring against her lips like a cat. Ayane let a small moan escape her throat which got Pin more aroused. He deepened their kiss again and laid down slowly on her body. Ayane moaned again as Pin moved one hand to her hair and fisted the long bangs to push her head back. Her hands gripped his shoulders and Pin's lips left hers to press into her neck.

"P-Pin..." She whispered, closing her eyes in delight as he kissed her throat slowly.

Then he slid his free hand under her top, caressing the soft skin of her belly. Ayane held her breath when she felt his hot palm and fingers touch her bare skin.

She buried her fingers into his red bangs and held his head against her as Pin kept caressing her skin under her top and pressed his lips against her neck. Ayane could only feel him touch and kiss her slowly with her face burning and her body getting hot.

Pin bought his hand higher and softly pressed it onto one round breast.

"Pin-" Ayane gasped in surprise and opened wide eyes to look at him.

She shivered at the look he gave her.

His eyes were almost black and he was staring back at her with his lips still kissing her skin. His hand pressed more into her breast and she bit her lip at the sensation. It was like a current of electricity traveling from the tip of her breast to the rest of her body. She felt a whimper at the back of her throat but held it in.

Pin still stared intently at her and he pulled her top up until her chest covered with a beautiful lacy bra, was offered to his view.

"Ayane..." He whispered huskily with his eyes sliding from her breasts to her face.

The young woman closed her eyes and turned her face away in shame.

"Look at me." Pin said, his eyes looking up.

Ayane felt pleasant chills down her spine at his tone and she slowly turned her face back and opened her eyes to look at him. Pin was staring at her with those dark eyes of his and she felt so warm at his expression of pure desire for her and those long red bangs falling on his face.

"K-Kazuichi..." She whispered and gently caressed his face.

Her hands were trembling slightly and Pin's expression softened.

He pulled her top down and wrapped his arms around her body. He rested his cheek on her chest and hugged her. Pin sighed in contempt and stayed in this position, happy just to hold her close and breath in her delicious scent.

Ayane looked down at him and stared at his laying form in desbelief. _He stopped?..._

"W-why?..." She asked softly, almost sad.

"We have time." He said, rubbing his cheek against her breasts. "You don't need to rush things. Let's sleep a little like this."

"B-but..."

"Don't worry Ayane. If you just hug me back I'll be very happy." Pin whispered, his eyes closed and his ears listening to her fast beating heart.

Ayane blushed and slowly wrapped her arms around his head, her hands caressing his red hair gently. He wanted to wait for her, she thought with teary eyes. He really was the kindest man she ever met.

"I love you Ayane." Pin whispered sleepily, his breathing slowing down.

Ayane looked down with a blushing face, realizing he'd just fallen asleep.

"Baka..." She softly whispered, her eyes softening at the sight of his peaceful face. He was so hot earlier and now, he looked utterly cute.

"You're a real mystery Arai Kazuichi..." She whispered with a smile on her lips. "But that's what makes you so charming..." She added before closing her eyes. _Kazuichi..._

_I love you..._

_._

.

_**To be continued...**_

.

.

Uwaaah! I can't believe I wrote something like that, I'm even blushing!

But I hope you liked it, and that the wait wasn't too long this time. I really wanted to write about Ryuu and Chizuru sweet moments, so maybe I will put more details in next chapters... I'll try to not forget Sawako and Kazehaya.

Thank you very much to those who reviewed the previous chapters!

_**Mizzymystery1: **_Kyaaaa thank you! lol I'm happy you liked it, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter too!

_**haylo4ever: **_Hey! Hello again! I'm glad you didn't ^^ but I'm angry at myself, time sure flies by very fast! I tried to make a faster update than the last chapter... *looking to the side*

_**Elias Ainsworth: **_Don't say that Elias! You're worth it! And your review too thank you very much!

_**genericfollower: **_You came back too! Thank you! You got the first part of their weekend I hope you're happy! Well, I know I'm quite happy I could update faster than last time ^^

_**OnlyAnonymous: **_lol sadssad? I didn't get it but... thank you! I'm glad you liked this story ^^

_**Margaux477: **_Awww thank you so much! It's true, I think he is (from the manga already!)

And thank you very much to those who read this story and added it in favorites and alerts, I'm really happy!

I wish you all very nice holidays and take good care of your family! We only have one!

Have a very nice day too!

Peace and Love!


End file.
